A Wolf's Loyalty
by GrimGamer16
Summary: Warwick is in the best part of his life right now. He has a good pool of friends and he has the love of his life. But will a certain champion ruin it all for him? Who will be there to pick up the pieces? This is the sequel for "In Your Arms" (M/M, Boy/Boy, Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to Riot Games.** This a sequel to my first story, _In Your Arms_ If you haven't read it I suggest you do here: s/11396280/1/In-Your-Arms

 **This is M/M, Boy/Boy, Yaoi. So if you don't like it don't read it**

A dark colored wolf just stared out the window, intently watching the snow fall. He set his gaze onto the blankets of snow that smothered the once green grass. The wolf suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced behind him to see his lover looking out the window beside him.

"Autumn is just about over, ready for winter?" The canine asked. Warwick turned his attention back to the snow.

"Yeah…" Warwick replied still gazing at the snow crystals. Winter was Warwick's favorite season. He loved the chill of the winter nights and the way the white droplets danced in the wind. This was his first winter being with his boyfriend Nasus. They have been a couple ever since early summer and every day they seem to grow closer and closer.

"Wanna go?" Nasus asked abruptly. Warwick turned back to his lover and gave him a confused look.

"Where?" Warwick replied.

"Outside. You seem to like the snow, we can have a short walk" Warwick nodded his head slowly, giving Nasus a grin. Warwick slowly rose from his chair to grab his blue coat off the hook near the door. Nasus walked into the closet. He soon came out with an all-black trench coat that almost matched his fur color. Nasus also had a scarf in his hand. He walked over to the wolf and began to wrap it around Warwick's mouth and neck. Lastly he gave the wolf a peck on his snout before putting on his own scarf. The couple soon exited the room, holding hands as they trotted through the halls.

Nasus and Warwick were the only (known) same-sex couple in the league. At first many other champs had a hard time accepting them but, within time they simply gave in or loss interest completely. Warwick couldn't help it, he loved Nasus. It wasn't too long before they just decided to share one room.

Nasus and Warwick soon reached the doors leading to the garden littered with white. Nasus opened the door and lead the wolf outside. The cold winds slapped Warwick but in a good way. He began to breathe sharply inhaling the snowy air giving his lungs a chill. Warwick and Nasus began to walk through the fresh snow, hands still locked. Suddenly Nasus felt something hit him. He turned around only to get hit with a snowball in his chest staining his black coat. He looked up to see a rather large purple hat hiding behind a small mound of snow. Nasus gave the hat a serious look before letting out a soft chuckle.

"You know it's rude to throw things at people Lulu" Nasus scolded. Lulu's hat immediately raised revealing her.

"Get em Sivir!" Lulu shouted. Nasus turned his head trying to spot the brunette. He soon felt another snow ball hit him this time on the back of the head. He heard a small laugh from far away. Nasus was soon pelted with snowballs causing him to collapse to the ground. Warwick extended his hand down towards Nasus helping him up.

"Come on, get up. We can't lose" Warwick said as he began to clump snow together in his paw. He soon threw it at Lulu knocking her hat off her head. Nasus began to smile. He soon joined the fun throwing snowballs at Sivir and Lulu. Their intense snowy battle lasted long through the afternoon into the evening before deciding to call a truce. Warwick and Nasus were walking back to their room to change for dinner. When they arrived at their room they tossed their coats back on the racks and began to change into their casual clothing. Nasus finished first, He climbed on to the bed and waited for Warwick.

"Come here" Nasus said to the wolf. Warwick finished putting his shirt on and complied by sitting next to Nasus. Nasus wrapped his arms around Warwick and pulled him close.

"You're cold" Nasus stated holding the wolf.

"Yea… it's umm cold outside" Warwick said flustered, he blushed when Nasus began to rub his back. Nasus lead them both to bed laying down. Nasus pulled Warwick into a tight snuggle warming Warwick up. Warwick ears fell back as he rested his head on Nasus' chest.

"You look so cute like that" Nasus complimented. Warwick smiled at the comment. No more words were exchanged. They were silent, quietly enjoying each other's company. Warwick closed his eyes appreciating the warmth. The tranquil environment was soon interrupted by Nasus' stomach growling. Warwick opened his eyes to look up to the canine. Nasus blushed. Warwick began to giggle.

"We can go to dinner now" Warwick chuckled. Nasus' blushed grew even deep and began to spread to the tips of his long ears. The couple hesitantly left the warmth of each other to leave for dinner.

The couple walked through the thresh hold of the double doors that lead to the dining hall. The cafeteria was filled for the most part. But there were a few empty tables here and there. They entered the long line and waited for it to move.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention" A Summoner said rather quietly, hardly catching any notice. She had a jet black hair that extended to the top of her buttock. She was rather quiet and shy with mousy like features. "Excuse me" She said more loudly but the champs continued to ignore her. She lowered her head looking downwards ashamed of herself. Vayne noticed the young girl's distress. She had got up from her seat and stood on her table. She placed two of her fingers in her mouth before a loud whistle escaped silencing everyone.

"Hey listen up, we have an announcement!" Vayne shouted getting attention. Vayne jumped down from the table giving the soapbox to the Summoner.

"Well ummm, we have a new champion joining, well actually two. But anyways make them feel welcomed. Their name is Lamb and Wolf, and they should be arriving tomorrow evening. The meet and greet will be held at 7:30 right after dinner. That is all." She finished, her face began to return to its normal chill state. She gave Vayne a thank you before returning to her duties.

"What do you think this new champ is going to be like?" Nasus asked while moving forward in line grabbing a tray of food.

"I have no idea. I guess they're what their name entail, a Lamb and a Wolf." Warwick replied also grabbing a tray and moving forward.

"So I guess you won't be the only wolf here then, but don't worry you'll still be my favorite." Nasus said in an uplifting tone.

"Thanks" Warwick said flattered by the compliment. After they got their trays the couple found an empty table. They sat down and began to dine. Today's special was a meatloaf with a side of fresh tomato salad. The meatloaf was mediocre and the tomato salad had an off taste to it, the couple stopped eating, noticing the subpar quality of the food.

"You wanna order a pizza instead?" Warwick asked. Nasus nodded his head, he was still poking at the meatloaf that jiggled. They dumped their trays and exited the cafeteria. Nasus stopped by the restroom but Warwick went ahead and started to order a large Pizza with peperoni, mushrooms, cheese, black olives with a side of garlic dipping sauce. As Nasus left the restroom he walked through the halls. He seen his friend, Ahri walking while reading a magazine. Nasus stopped and waved to get her attention. She hadn't noticed and ran into Nasus causing her to fall on her butt, the magazine landed on top of her head.

"I'm sorry I should have been looking" Ahri apologized while getting up.

"Oh don't worry its fine" Nasus responded with a smile. "Where ya heading?"

"I'm going to dinner I'm already late as it is" Ahri said with a dull tone.

"It's meatloaf today" Nasus said. Ahri sighed pouting a little, everyone in the league was familiar with the dull almost grey meatloaf. "Warwick and I ordered a pizza. Would you like some" Nasus offered.

"Thank god, I knew I can count on you guys." Ahri said gratefully, they began to walk through the halls meeting up with Warwick in their room. The trio talked and played games until the pizza arrived.

"It should be here in a couple minutes. I'll go wait near the door for it, you guys can keep playing." Warwick said while getting up. He grabbed a couple dollars and headed out. He trotted through the hall, once he reached the entrance the front doors of the League he sat in a nearby chair waiting for the food. Warwick waited silently in his chair. He heard the sound a light footsteps approaching him, his ears twitched a bit.

"Hello Warwick." Said the blonde woman standing before him.

"Good evening Lux, how are you?" Warwick responded.

"Good good. Hey mind if I ask a question?" Lux asked, she looked to the ground breaking eye contact.

"Yes, what do you need?" The wolf asked the blonde. Lux paused before asking the question.

"How do you get a guy's attention" She asked. This question caught Warwick off. He didn't have a real answer so he made one up

"Well it's pretty simple. Just try to talk to this person more often. Try inviting them to spectate your match or asked to sit with them during lunch" Warwick paused. "Who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"Its Ezreal" She said lowly looking at the ground.

"I see" Warwick stood up and put both his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at him. He gave her a light smile. "Don't worry you'll have him in not time, just hang in there" Lux smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I needed that" Lux said

"Don't hesitate if you need any more help" Warwick stated while she walked away.

"Will do, goodnight" She called out as she left. Warwick glanced out the glass doors and seen the delivery man standing in the cold. Warwick payed for the pizza and left a decent tip as a sorry for letting him wait in the snow so long. He returned to his room. Warwick, Nasus and Ahri shared the large pizza and enjoyed their cool chilly night.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ;-; I know I promised a Voli and Rengo fic almost a month ago but while writing I hit a wall. I tried but its on a hiatus for now. SOOOOO I decide to give you guys a sequel to _In Your Arms_ hope you guys like it. Anyways, feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections or compliments. Enjoy cx


	2. Chapter 2

Nasus lightly snored as the sunlight from the outside dripped onto him giving him a warm feeling. At first the light felt nice and comforting, but it soon began to burn like fire. Nasus immediately jumped up and looked downwards at his torso and legs. They were seem fine but it still felt like he was in a toaster oven. He looked too the side of him. His lover was nowhere in sight. Nasus hopped out of bed. When his feet began to touch the floor it felt even hotter. He bounced back onto the bed rubbing his right foot trying to cool it off. Nasus looked out the window from the bed. He seen two figures. One was his wolf, the second one was unrecognizable. They were holding hands. Nasus' blood began to boil. The drapes that bordered the window soon combusted into flames. Fire danced along the floor and walls turning the average room into a burning hell. Nasus breathing began to slow, and his vision began to blur. He coughed and chocked onto the smoky air. He jumped out the bed again, this time ignoring the pain, he sprinted for the door. He pulled onto the know trying to open it. The door refused to open, the more he touched the knob the hotter had gotten. Nasus emitted a cry of pain he pulled his hand back to see it had been burned by the knob. The flames grew and grew, some of the ceiling began to crumble onto the canine causing him to collapse. Nasus closed his eyes accepting death. He felt something pushing him. He opened his eye to see a worried wolf looking at him. Nasus looked around the room more. It was normal, he soon felt the cool touch of Warwick's paw against his forehead.

"W-what happened, the fire, the smoke, you-" Nasus began to ask but Warwick interrupted.

"Nasus, you had a nightmare." Warwick said in a calming voice. The wolf began to rub Nasus' cheek softly. "It was a fever dream, you must've caught a cold while we were outside yesterday." Warwick paused for a bit. "You were panicking, crying, sweating and mumbling 'help', you also kicked me out of bed twice". Warwick used his paw to wipe away a couple tears from Nasus' cheek.

"I was crying?" Nasus asked. Warwick just nodded. Warwick got up and walked into the bathroom. He came back with a couple towels. He gave one to Nasus to clean up with. "It's almost 6 I have a match in two hours. I should try to sleep a bit more"

"No, you need to rest. It can wait." Warwick said while in the bathroom. He came back with a cold towel. He gently pushed Nasus down to the bed. He placed the cool towel onto his head. The cool cloth gave Nasus a chill but it felt nice. "I'll talk to the office about it in a little bit. Are you ok?"

"Yes" Nasus responded. "Warwick can you lay down with me for a bit longer?" Warwick climbed back into bed and laid close to the canine. "Warwick I don't know what I'll do without you." Nasus took a long pause before continuing. "Please don't leave me, my old heart can't take it" Nasus mumbled staring at the wall. Warwick climbed on the larger canine's chest and faced him. He nuzzled Nasus' neck and placed kiss on it.

"I'm not leaving you, I love you too much. I could never hurt you." Warwick said firmly. Nasus gave Warwick a small smile.

"I love you, deeply". Nasus said. Warwick responded with a kiss on the cheek.

"I would give you a proper kiss but you're sick." Warwick teased. "We still got a little time until we should wake up". Nasus nodded and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him closer and drifted asleep once again.

Warwick opened his eyes. He glanced outside and seen a fresh layer of snow, being bathed in sunlight. He looked at the clock and it read 7:30. He tried to crawl of the canine but his grip was strong and secure. It took Warwick a while but he managed to wiggle his way free. He changed into more appropriate clothing and headed out the door. His first stop was the Summoner's office. He walked down the hall and caught the elevator upstairs. He stopped on the second highest floor. The door opened. Warwick seen a hospital-like waiting room with a front desk. It was empty for the most part except for the receptionist. He looked bored out of his mind. Warwick assumed it was empty due to the time of day. Warwick walking over to the desk.

"Good morning, my name is Todd how my I help you?" He said while yawing.

"Good morning. I was here to inform you that Nasus will not be attending his scheduled match in about half an hour, He's really ill right now." Warwick said professionally

"Thanks for telling us we'll have a replacement in right away, hope he feels better." He said. Warwick nodded as he headed back down to the elevator. He rode it to the ground floor, and exited. He began to walk near the champion rooms. He stopped at a door that has been painted with exquisite pictures of stars and the sky. He knocked a couple times. He waited a minute before the door swung open. He seen Soraka the starchild. She had a light blue robe on and her normal long hair was tied into a very messy bun. She looked like she'd been hit with one of Janna's tornadoes!

"Umm, good morning." Warwick said

"What?" Soraka said with edge in her voice. Warwick figured she didn't liked being disturbed

"Nasus has a fever and I was wondering do you have some medicine I can borrow." Soraka groaned in response. She walked away but soon came back with a small blue bottle.

"Give him a sip of this every couple hours and he should be fine in a day or two. Now go away" She said bluntly. She tossed him the bottle and slammed the door. Soraka was normally a cheerful force around the league but she's not a morning person Warwick thought. Warwick headed back to his room. He opened the door to see Nasus was still sleep. He set the elixir on the side table near the bed, next to the lamp. Warwick left the room again. He walked down the hall. He soon reached the cafeteria. Warwick got in the short line and waited. Instead of getting a full breakfast, He got two blue berry muffins, a medium bottle of orange juice, and a large coffee. Nasus didn't care for coffee but coffee is the reason Warwick survive mornings. He paid for the food and walked back to the room. He opened the door and seen Nasus laying down reading a book.

"Morning." Warwick said as he put the food and drinks onto the bedside table near the medicine.

"Morning". Nasus said. He placed his book mark in and closed it. "What's all this stuff?"

"I ran a couple errands. I got us a light breakfast, I talked to the office, and I got you some medicine." Warwick said as he gave Nasus his muffin and juice. Took a couple sips of his coffee.

"So? Any plans for today?" Nasus asked making conversation.

"Taking care of you nothing much" Warwick said.

"You don't need to do that, go out and have do your thing. I don't want to hold you down." Nasus said with a mouth full of muffin.

"You're not. I want to keep you company. I don't want you to feel lonely." Warwick said. He drunk his coffee more.

"Fine" Nasus gave up. Warwick smiled. He reached over for the blue bottle. He twisted off the cork with one of his claws and passed it to Nasus.

"Take a small sip" Warwick said. Nasus did so. His face immediately turned sour, it tasted disgusting. Nasus endured the taste and swallowed the drink. He immediately washed it down with some orange juice, but it made the after taste even worst.

"It tasted gross" Nasus groaned.

"Well you need to take a sip every few hours, so get used to it." Warwick giggled. Nasus and Warwick spent the day watching movies and talking, Nasus even told Warwick a couple stories. It was about 10 minutes before the meet and greet for the new champion(s).

"Hey, Warwick. You should go to meet that new champ." Nasus suggested.

"Are you sure?" Warwick asked.

"Yes, go meet them I'm sure they're nice. Give them my best wishes." Nasus said

"Alright then. I'll go, make sure to take your medicine again in 20 minutes" Warwick reminded the canine.

"Ok I will. Go before you're late." Nasus said pointing at the door. Warwick got up from the warm bed. He placed a kiss on Nasus nose before leaving. Nasus reached over for his book and began to pick up where he left off.

OK here's chapter 2. As always feel free to PM me if you have any question, ideas, corrections or compliments. Enjoy x3


	3. Chapter 3

Warwick opened door and exited his room. He look to the left, the right, and the left again, but no one was in sight. He figured everyone already left to meet the two new champions. He roamed through the halls. For the most part he walked past similarly colored doors. But a couple doors were designed with the champ's name and room number. He stopped at room 214. It was Lulu's door. It had a small white board hanging on it, it also read: "Lulu and Pix". Warwick smiled to himself. He imagined pix trying his best to hold a marker. Warwick began to move again. Warwick reached the lounge area. The Big double doors were opened and a summoner was standing at the door way greeting other champs who were entering. Warwick gave the summoner a head nod before preceding through the door. The lounge was a large room that people relaxed in. It had a Large T.V hanging on the wall, a microwave, a couple vending machines, a pool table, and a couple recliners and couches. It was about halfway filled. Warwick assumed that the other champs were sleep or didn't care. He glanced over to the couch area where most of the champs were sitting and talking. He seen a small glimpse of Lamb. She looked mysterious, her face was still even when she spoke. It reminded him of bard but he doesn't speak. She looked like a small white lamb with a dark mask like thing on her face. Warwick put a smile on his muzzle and tried his best to push past the others to introduce himself. Once he had gotten close Lamb turned her attention to him.

"Yes?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Well, I'm Warwick, I'm happy to meet you." Warwick extended his paw outwards for a hand shake.

"Nice, too meet you too. I'm Lamb" She replied with a monotone voice. Even though it lacked depth Warwick felt confident. She reached out and gave a firm shake

"Where's your partner?" Warwick asked.

"Actually I don't know where wolf is." She pause for a second. "He must be exploring. If you happen to see him tell him to come back." Someone tapped her shoulder taking her attention. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have other people to attend to."

"Oh its fine. See ya around and good luck." Warwick responded. She nodded and turned around completely to talk to a summoner. Warwick backed away from the crowed and took a breath. He turned and left the lounge and entered the empty halls. Warwick started down the halls. When he reached his room door. He began to swipe his key card but he stopped midway. He paused. He stopped his action and took a step back. He decide to delay his trip back to the room. He assumed that Nasus wanted a bit of alone time since he took care of him all day. Warwick began to walk the opposite way he started from. He stopped near the end of the hall and stopped at room 231. He knocked a couple times.

"It's opened!" Ahri shouted. Warwick opened the door and seen Ahri painting her nails. "Oh hey, come sit." She said as she patted the seat next to her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a plain white shirt with grey sweat pants." Warwick stepped inside and closed the door. He took a seat next to her.

"SO!" she said loudly. "What's up?"

"Nothing just out and about. I met one of the new champs, Lamb."

"Oh cool. How was she?"

"She seemed nice, then again we barely talked. You should go meet her, she still there."

"I would, but I'm attending to important matters at the moment" she said while blowing on her left hand. Warwick rolled his eyes. He snatched a magazine from her small table and began to flip through it. "Where's your Caine?" She asked.

"He's sick." Warwick said nonchalantly. He flipped another page

"Go take care of him! He's your man" She scolded.

"I have been for the whole day. I figured he was getting a bit coped up so I left to give him some breathing room."

"Ah" She said. "Can you do my right hand?" She asked.

"Fine." Warwick helped Ahri paint her nails. Afterwards Warwick left to go check on Nasus. He marched through the halls humming a song he heard on the radio the other day. He stopped near a water fountain and began to sip. As he drunk he felt a tap. He stopped and stood up.

"Sorry if I was taking long, it's all yours" Warwick said beginning to walk away.

"Actually I need your assistance." Warwick turned back around and seen a wolf standing before him. He was slightly taller than Warwick, He was bigger and buffer too. He had a similar mask much like Lamb's but his was white and it was much rounder. The white contrasted heavily with his dark fur color. It reminded him of Nasus.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Warwick asked.

"I'm very hungry at the moment and I'd like some food." His voice was deep and gruff.

"Well the cafeteria is closed for the night but I can show you where a couple vending machines are. Just follow me." Warwick began to lead the way. Wolf followed closely behind Warwick. Warwick felt his breath against his neck. He increased his pace to gain a little distance but Wolf was just as fast. "So you're one of the new champs I assume" Warwick asked trying to make conversation

"Yup" He replied. Warwick sighed quietly, he'd hope for a longer response.

"You like it here so far?" Warwick asked another question. He hoped for a better answer this time.

"Most of the people here are beginning to annoy me. They always have so many stupid question. It's boring too. When is something fun gonna happen around here?" Warwick was silent. "Were they really stupid questions?" Warwick asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the machine.

"Here ya go" Warwick said pointing to the machine. "Need anything else?" Wolf just stared into the machine admiring the snacks inside.

"I do have another request, buy me that right there." He pointed to a large chocolate bar.

"You don't have any money?" Wolf shook his head. Warwick fished his wallet from his back pocket and took out a five. He placed the bill in the machine. He punched in the coordinates and the chocolate bar fell. He still had $2.50 left to use. He looked around and found a bag of jelly beans. Jelly beans were Nasus' favorite candy. He put in a second set of numbers and the candy also fell. Warwick reached down and gave the chocolate bar to Wolf and he held onto the beans. Wolf tore into the bar and began to eat it without a word.

"Oh thanks I guess" wolf said. He turned back to his snack. Warwick glared daggers at him but he didn't seem to notice. Warwick turned to leave but he suddenly remembered what Lamb told him.

"Oh I almost forgot, Lamb wanted me to tell you to come back." Warwick said while shoving the candy in his pocket. Wolf turned his head and looked at Warwick. Warwick gave him a nervous smile.

"Fine." Wolf said finishing off the chocolate bar.

"You know the way back?" Warwick asked. The wolf shook his head again. "It's close I'll show you." Warwick said leading the way. At this point Warwick was starting to get annoyed. He doesn't mind helping out but he wished for Wolf to have shown more gratitude. As they walked Wolf followed right on Warwick's heels.

"You smell nice..." Wolf said randomly. He moved his snout closer to Warwick to smell him. Warwick blushed at the feeling of being smelled.

"Thanks." Warwick said awkwardly. They soon reached the lounge. "Here you go."

"What's your name?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, I'm Warwick." Warwick introduced himself. Wolf began to laugh heartily. Warwick became confused.

"Hmmm. I like you, I think we'll be great friends." Wolf said giving the other a grin. Warwick was still upset from before but he ignored it and gave him a warm smile.

"I agree." Warwick stated. "It's late I should be heading to bed soon. I have a match early in the morning. I'll be seeing you?" Warwick asked. Wolf Nodded in agreement.

Warwick turned and began to walk away. He stopped and glanced back. Wolf was still staring at him with that creepy grin. Warwick gave a wave before leaving. He soon reached his room. He unlocked the door and entered. The room was normal. He looked over and seen Nasus still lying in bed sleeping with the novel he was reading over his face and muzzle. Warwick moved closer picking up the book. He book marked the page and placed it on the end table. He reached into his pocket and rested the candy next to the book. Warwick rested the back of his paw on the canine's forehead checking his temperature. It was much lower than before, but still above average. Warwick smiled. He was glad his lover was feeling better. Warwick glanced at the digital clock. It read 8:12pm. Warwick reached over and changed the alarm so it could wake him up in time for his match on the Howling Abyss. Warwick sighed. He walked into his closet and changed into his sleep wear and soon joined the canine in bed. Warwick snuggled the canine and fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

Here's Chapter 3. I decided to give wolf an actual body so there's that. Sorry its been a week. I'll try to be more regular. Happy Halloween too! Anyways feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections or compliments. Enjoy :3


	4. Chapter 4

Warwick shivered a little, feeling a draft of cool air. One of his eyes opened slightly, discovering what was causing the discomfort. Warwick felt the absence of blankets on him. He turned his head to the canine next to him, to see that he had taken all the blankets for himself. Warwick reached over and pulled it closer to himself. Warwick snuggled closer and closed his eyes again trying to get more sleep. The feeling was soon interrupted by the alarm clock's shrilling noise. Warwick groaned and removed the pillow under his head and moved it over his ears trying to block out the noise. After a couple seconds of tuning out the digital clock it suddenly stopped. Warwick lifted his head and seen Nasus turning off the clock. When Nasus laid back down he felt Warwick snuggle closer to him.

"Thank you" He heard the wolf mumble. Nasus nodded. And wrapped his arm around him slowly resting his body again. "Feel any better?" Warwick asked. Nasus nodded again this time more sleepily that before. He still looked tired, Warwick noticed this and decided to stop talking, letting him rest. He slowly released himself from the canine's grip and headed for the bathroom. Warwick completed his personal hygiene routine like shower, brushing fangs etc. Warwick dressed himself in his armor quietly trying not to disturb his lover. When finished he looked over to the clock. It was about 6:46. Had about 14 minutes to kill. Warwick looked over near the end table where Nasus' book rested. He reached over and read the title. " _The Mysteries of Elm Woods"_. Warwick wasn't the mystery reader type, but he didn't know Nasus had a taste for that kind of literature. He flipped through it and skimmed a couple pages. Warwick turned over to the back inside cover. The book was overdue by two month to the library in the institution. Warwick wondered how much he would have to pay in late fees. Warwick placed the book back in its original spot. He also noticed the candy from the other day. Warwick suddenly thought of an idea. He began to grin and wag his tail. Warwick walked over to their desk and found a pad of paper. He grabbed a pen and began to scribble a note for Nasus. When he was finished it read:

To Nasus,

Morning! I hope you're feeling better than the past couple days. I had fun meeting the two new champs last night. Don't forget to introduce yourself to them sometime in the future, you want to have a good first impression. I should be back later today before lunch. I'll treat us to some strawberry short cakes if you're up to it! I also bought you a some candy, I know jelly beans are your favorite. Anyways I hope you have a good morning.

Love, Warwick xoxo

Warwick read over the note. He blushed at how cheesy note sounded. He slipped the note under the bag of candy on the end table. Warwick got up, yawned and began to stretch his legs a bit before leaving.

Nasus tossed and turned, slowly opening his eyes waking up. He felt a funny feeling emitting from his snout. Nasus felt a sneeze coming, he reached over to the end table on the opposite side of the first one, grabbing some tissue. He blew his nose loudly clearing out his nostrils. He attempted to toss the tissue in the trash across the room. He barely made the shot. Nasus turned over and noticed his book was on the table near a green bag. He reached over and picked it up. It was candy, and a note. He read over the note and smiled to himself. "That was nice of him" Nasus said out loud to himself. Nasus felt much better than before. His fever vanished and his chills were gone. The only thing left of the cold was some minor sneezing and runny nose but he could manage. That medicine really worked, and fast too! Nasus ripped opened the bag of sweets and began to indulge himself. If Warwick was there he wouldn't let Nasus eat it until he had breakfast. Nasus popped the small candies into his mouth tasting multiple fruity flavors. After he finished the bag he decide to go to breakfast, he figured that a bag of candy wasn't the ideal breakfast meal. He rose from the bed and threw on a sweat shirt and a matching pair of sweat pants, they were both a dull grey color. Nasus took a quick sip of the gross medicine before leaving. He headed out the door and walked through the halls until he reached the cafeteria. He stood in line right behind Fiora. He grabbed a bowl of vanilla yogurt with a fresh fruit mix garnish, and a large cup of apple juice. He paid for the meal and sat alone away from the doors. He quietly enjoyed his yogurt.

He watched as the champions ate talked, and walk around. Nasus loved to people watch when he was alone, it wasn't the best use of time, but it satisfied him. He seen two characters walk inside the cafeteria that he didn't recognize. Those were the new champions he assumed. He quietly watched as they went through the line. He heard one of them talking. It sounded low and dark. All he could make out was: Do you guy's sell meat? Nasus sipped his juice and ate a couple more spoon fills of yogurt. Nasus sigh and turned his head. He looked out the window to see it was snowing again. He watched as the crystal flakes fell from the sky. He looked over to the trees and seen all of them were bare, it looked sad. Nasus seldom wondered how Zyra felt during the winter months since most of the plants die or go dormant. Nasus ate more of his breakfast before deciding to throw the rest away. Nasus exited the cafeteria and walked to the indoor gym. From the looks of it, the only person in there other than himself was Ashe. She was practicing her signature archery. She shot a couple of times, each time hitting the center of the target, next she turned her bow horizontally and launched a flurry of arrows at the target, destroying it. The only thing left of it was pieces of broken wood and ice. Nasus just watched her, he was impressed by her damage and precision. She noticed him watching.

"Enjoy the show?" Ashe asked walking over to the canine. Ashe slung the bow over her back near her quiver

"Yes actually, nice job" He congratulated.

"Thanks, I've been practicing that it for a while but I think I got it down." She said. Her voice seemed to perk up.

"I can't see myself using a bow. It looks too-" Nasus started before being cut off

"Awesome? Yea I know. Not everyone can handle it." Ashe joked. Nasus gave her a small smile. "What brings you to the gym?" She asked.

"Just to get a bit of exercise in. I was sick the last couple day so I missed a work out or two" Nasus said to the frost archer.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Ashe said while pulling a lock of silver hair behind her ear. "I gotta go, see ya around." Ashe said before giving Nasus a wave good bye. He returned the wave and began to stretch to start off his work out. After an hour of exercising Nasus decided to stop for the day. He didn't want to strain himself, he was still a little ill. Nasus left the gym and headed back to his room. Once he arrived he entered the bathroom and began to shower, relieving himself of the sweat and musk that accumulated from the work out. He wanted to be in the best condition to meet Warwick. As Nasus showered he heard the door open and close, He also heard Warwick's footsteps against the carpet. Nasus finished up and exited the shower. He changed into a comfortable pair of clothes and left the pearl white bathroom to greet his lover. Warwick was sitting on the bed when Nasus entered the room again. Nasus gave Warwick a smile before resting next to him, he then pulled the wolf into a sweet kiss on the muzzle. When they pulled away Warwick shifted closer to the canine. Nasus held Warwick close and nuzzled the top of his head. Warwick returned the nuzzle, but he did so to Nasus' neck. "How'd the game go pup?" Nasus asked still holding the wolf lovingly.

"It was great! I almost got a Pentakill." Warwick said enthusiastically. "But Sion hugged the base, and I got executed." Nasus laughed a little. "How do you feel?" Warwick asked.

"I feel way better, I had a work out and a shower." Nasus said.

"I can tell." Warwick said giving Nasus a small sniff. He sensed the smell of Ginger. Nasus leaned down and gave the wolf another soft kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the last. They pulled back for a breath before locking muzzles again. Nasus took an advantage over the wolf by slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Warwick was taken by surprise, He connected his tongue to the canine's. They held it for a while before pulling back for another breath. Nasus released Warwick, then began to lay on the bed. He sprawled on the bed a little before motioning for the wolf to join him.

Warwick did so, He crawled up to Nasus and stayed close. Nasus wrapped his arms around the wolf giving him some of his warmth. Warwick laid in his lovers embrace, he closed his eyes absorbing every bit of peace. "I can lay here forever…" Warwick stated with his eyes still closed. Nasus gave the wolf a tender kiss on the cheek, he then nuzzled it.

"Me too.."

Here's Chapter 4. Sorry there's not much going on I just didn't want this to take to long Dx. Next chapter will be more important and long I pinky swear! Anyways feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections, or compliments. Enjoy (´･ω･`)


	5. Chapter 5

The following day the couple noticed Wolf and Lamb fighting at breakfast. Warwick looked at the two yelling and pointing fingers. "I wonder what their problem is." Warwick whispered to his lover. "I have no idea." Nasus said while taking in spoonful of his cereal. He munched on his food loudly, Warwick glared at Nasus signaling him to stop. Nasus giggled but was soon hushed by Warwick.

"Can you go five minutes without complaining, that's all you do!" Lamb Yelled. She crossed her arms while turning her head.

"Anyone would complain with your constant nagging. 'Sit up' 'don't chew with your mouth open' 'It's rude to sniff people" Wolf said mimicking her.

"Well someone needs to teach you some manners!" She stood up slamming both hand against the table.

"Should we do something?" Nasus asked with colorful cereal in his mouth. Warwick gave the canine another glare before getting up. He walked over to the table the others were. "Everything alright here?" Warwick asked trying to de-escalate the situation. "He's the problem!" Lamb said pointing at Wolf. Wolf just growled at her. He paused for a second before speaking. "Fine we're out of here." Wolf said while grabbing Warwick's paw. He pulled him towards the door. "My FRIEND and I are going to have fun!" Wolf said with emphasis on 'friend'. He pulled the wolf through the cafeteria doors out of sight. Nasus blinked in confusion, He glanced over at Lamb who was sitting alone, and he heard slight murmuring. He stood up and approached the lamb. He sat down in front of her, she looked up at him angrily before sighing loudly. "Are you ok?" Nasus asked

"I'm sick of wolf's constant whining, He's my partner but all he does is complain, I'm not his babysitter." Lamb said. Nasus nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you always fight like this?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but he seemed really mad this time." She said looking downwards. She paused before speaking "I do boss him around a lot. Maybe it's my fault." She said sounding more sad than angry.

"It'll be alright, just give him some space and apologize to him once he calms down." Nasus said sympathetically." Lamb nodded her head, still looking down.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Lamb" She introduced herself sounding slightly better.

"I'm Nasus, it's good to meet you." He says while shaking her hand.

Wolf pulled Warwick through the halls rather quickly, he soon slowed his run to a jog, then to a slow walk. He looked down and seen that they were still holding hands. He started to blush. They came to a stop, Wolf released his hand and turned around to face Warwick. "Where exactly are we going?" Warwick asked, his blush beginning to fade.

"We can just relax here" he said pointing to a bench in the hall. He sat down and a deep groan escaped from him. Warwick sat down next to him, the quietness became awkward. "Are you alright?" Warwick asked see Wolf was upset.

"I'm just mad" He said with a negative attitude. He crossed his arms and became silent. Warwick felt a cold draft fill the hall.

"What do you want to do?" Warwick asked smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Before you said you wanted to have fun. What do you like doing?" Warwick asked.

"I…" wolf paused for a long time. He couldn't think of anything. "Lamb normally decide what to do."

"Well it's your turn." Warwick said facing the other. Wolf took another long pause.

"Can we go hunt something?" He asked. Warwick nodded his head.

"What do you want to hunt for?" Warwick asked while getting up. He stretched his arms before sitting again.

"I heard there was a little one called Teemo who lives here, is that correct?" He inquired

"Yeah." Warwick answered.

"I want to hunt him." He said getting up, He paused for a second and turned to Warwick to speak "You've been nothing but nice to me since I met you. Not many people can deal with me. How do you do it?" He said looking at the other

"To be completely honest: I don't know." Warwick responded. He started to walk, Wolf behind him following closely. He felt Wolf sniffing him again. He blushed.

"Wait, what is that?" Wolf asked, He smelled Warwick again. "I didn't smell this before, odd." Wolf shrugged it off and Warwick continued his walk exiting the hall ways.

Nasus opened the door to his room door entering it. He closed the door behind himself and plopped down onto the bed. While laying down he looked to the ceiling. He watch the light fixture at ceiling, watching it glow and flicker occasionally. Nasus sighed. He miss his mate somewhat. He haven't seen him since breakfast, and the day was just about over. Nasus seen Warwick everyday but sometimes when he's alone he couldn't break the feeling of missing him. If only Warwick knew how bad Nasus missed him sometimes. The only reason Nasus didn't tell Warwick was because he didn't want to seem clingy or possessive. Nasus groaned as he rolled over onto his belly. His eye lids began to grow heavy. He tried to stay awake but he found himself dozing off every couple minutes. He gave into the comfort of the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Warwick approached the door and entered. He noticed the lights were still on and Nasus sleeping in bed. Warwick smiled and turned off the lights. He crawled into bed with the canine and nuzzled his neck. Nasus awakened and seen the wolf nuzzling him. He smiled and nuzzled the top of Warwick's head giving him a slight kiss on his forehead. Warwick reached down and pulled the blankets over the two, covering them.

"How was your day Pup" Nasus asked while rubbing his eye.

"It was good, do you think Lamb and Wolf made up yet?" Warwick asked changing topics.

"I don't know maybe, Lamb was beating herself up over. She thinks everything is her fault." Nasus said. "What did you and Wolf do?"

"Oh, sorry for leaving you back there. There wasn't much I could do." Warwick apologized. He closed the distance between himself and the canine, hugging and snuggling him. "I'm sorry." Warwick apologized again. Nasus wrapped his arms around the wolf cradling him.

"It's ok Pup. I'm not mad, just curious that's all" He said in a soothing voice. He began rubbing Warwick on the top of his head. He then moved his hand behind the wolf's ear and began to lightly scratch. Warwick closed his eyes and relaxed at Nasus' touch, Warwick's tail began to wag causing the blankets to fall to the ground. Warwick blushed. Nasus reached down and retrieved the blankets and covered himself and Warwick

"Hey." Warwick said.

"Hmm?" Nasus replied.

"I love you" Warwick said bluntly.

"Love you too Pup" Nasus said.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow"

"For what?"

"No reason"

"Can I get a hint?"

"No"

"Please, love?"

"Fine, here it is: it's happening tomorrow" Warwick whispered. Nasus rolled his eyes. Warwick giggled. "Ok ok it's after you come back later tomorrow night."

"That's better" Nasus Yawned. "Can we sleep now?" Nasus asked giving the wolf a small smile.

"Whatever you wish Nasus" Warwick said. Nasus pulled the wolf closer and closed his eyes. Nasus then felt Warwick's muzzle push against his giving him a kiss. "Good night, I love you"

Hello, It's me. Sorry it's been so long :c I know it's not much but here ya go. Also Shout out to Chiester00. You guys are awesome by the way c: Anyways feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections, or compliments. Enjoy (´･ω･`)


	6. Chapter 6

The soft light of dawn began to shine on the couple resting comfortably. Nasus had his arms securely holding Warwick, he lightly snored while Warwick slept without a sound escaping. The sun rose slightly causing the light to reveal more of the darkness in the room. Nasus soon felt the warm sunrays on his face, he soon stirred awake. He rubbed his eye and yawned. He looked over to the clock near and seen it was 7:20. Nasus laid back down and adjusted himself and prepared to fall back to sleep. He closed his eyes and ended with a content sight. That lasted about half a second, he immediately sat up and looked back over to the clock. Now it read 7:22, Nasus' had match on summoner's rift in about 8 minutes and he was still in bed. Nasus hopped out of bed and rushed to get ready. Warwick heard this commotion and slowly sat up and seen Nasus rushing around the room. Warwick didn't even bothered. He returned to his light slumber ignoring Nasus' possible shenanigans. Nasus sprinted out the door with his axe in hand (err paw?) Nasus rushed through the halls graceful, thankfully most champions were still sleep if the halls were remotely crowed it'd be really dangerous to run with an axe in your hand, hell even without it being crowded it was still dangerous. Nasus soon seen his teammates for the next couple hours waiting for him. "Sorry, woke up late." Nasus apologized to his team.

"Its fine, the teleporter is on the fritz again, they should be finished any minute now." Diana said leaning back against the wall, she pointed to the two summoner's attending to the machine. Nasus looked over and seen 4 other champs sitting around. Miss Fortune was attending to her hair with a palm sized mirror, Braum was talking with a poro (as usual). Wolf and Lamb was there also, Lamb was sitting against the wall next to Diana. She had her knees hugged to her chest, she also seemed sad from the looks of it. Wolf was sitting farther away from lamb near Miss Fortune. He was sleep against the wall with his mouth open and snoring.

Nasus walked over to Lamb, she looked up to him then returned her gaze downwards. Nasus sat down next to her awkwardly. "How are things going with Wolf?"

"Worst I think, I tried to talk to him last night. He got angry and started yelling. He won't even look at me." She said in a melancholic voice.

"I know this is like what I said before, but give him more time, just give him space. Well that's how it works for me. Whenever me and Warwick begin to fight or argue (which is rare) we just give each other space. Then were back hugging and kissing in no time." Nasus said trying to lift her spirit.

"It's kind of hard since we're going to be with each other for a while." Lamb said looking at the canine.

"He can't stay mad forever. How about you focus on you, until this fight blows over." Nasus said giving her an optimistic smile. She sighed in response.

"Ok, everything should be in order." Said one of the summoners. "Go right on in." The champions piled inside of the machine except for one, Wolf. Lamb walked near him and tapped his shoulder waking him up. Wolf gave her a confused look then he began growling at her. "Don't touch me." He said in his gruff voice. Miss Fortune giggled at Wolf's comment.

"I'm Sorry" She said in a low voice beginning to walk with her head down. He snarled at her in response. He stood up and entered the machine behind her. Nasus rested his hand on Lamb shoulder giving her reassurance.

In an instance the group of six found themselves at summoner's rift. Nasus looked around at his familiar surroundings. He stood in line waiting to buy his items. He noticed Wolf's body was missing, instead he was a disembodied floating head, following lamb. He purchased his items and headed to his beautiful island, top lane. He found himself playing against Fizz the Tidal trickster. Yay.

As he expected for the first hour he was zoned he had to sit under turret. He asked Diana to rotate top, and to see if they can get him but, it resulted in a double kill for fizz and a free red buff. Diana thought it was best for her to worry about her lane. Nasus sighed and sat down underneath his tower, enjoying the cool shade. He watched the creeps march down the lane. 'If I'm not going to farm I might as well relax.' He thought. Fizz knew Nasus couldn't fight him so he froze the lane under his turret. Nasus rested his hands behind his head and crossed his legs relaxing, He closed his eyes and began to daydream a little. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a deep voice.

"We're heading up there in 30 be ready." Wolf said simply then discontinued their telepathy. Nasus sighed, 'Just as I was starting to get comfortable' he groaned internally. Nasus attempted to get up but began to sit again. 'I still have time.' Nasus smiled to himself soaking up more shade.

Nasus stood ready in position ready, Lamb was in the triangular shaped bush near Fizz's tower. "Go." Lamb said to Nasus. Nasus initiated first, opening with his wither. Instead of running Fizz threw his shark bait on Nasus. Soon a giant shark attacked Nasus leaving him injured. Lamb followed up using her mounting dread, crippling fizz. She began to shoot arrow after arrow. The first arrow hit the second and third missed by a hair. Fizz used his playful/trickster and flash to retreat underneath his tower to safety. "How'd you miss?! He had two slows on him! How'd you possibly miss?!" Wolf shouted at Lamb.

"It's alright, no need to be so harsh. We got his flash its better than nothing." Nasus said to the two.

"I don't know what her problem is. This is her fourth failed gank, each time she screwed up. Last time she tripped during her dance of arrows and got us executed." Wolf said.

"Everyone has bad days, no need to constantly badger her-" Nasus said before being cut off.

"No. it is my fault. I'll do better next time. Please forgive me" Lamb said to the two.

"If we lose this, it's your fault" Wolf said to Lamb. Nasus glared daggers at him but they didn't seem to faze Wolf.

Warwick slept peacefully, his room was quiet and cool, the sun was shining, everything was just right. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. The wolf sat up and yawned much like a puppy, He looked around the room and seen Nasus had left a mess. Warwick slowly climbed out the bed and began to pick up the mess on the floor, it was mostly just clothing scattered around. After, he decided to hop in the shower. He entered the bathroom and stripped himself of his sleep wear. He entered the stall and turned the know releasing warm water from the head. He grabbed a bottle of soap from the shelves inside the shower. After he finished he entered the main room and began to dress himself in casual pants with a tank top. He grabbed his keycard and exited the room.

He walked through the halls giving 'good mornings' to champions as he walked past. He walked down the halls until he reached a dead end. He stopped at the door closest to the wall. He knocked on the door twice, and waited for an answer. A beautiful women with milky white skin and twin pig tails that were a soft blue color but had a blonde highlights near the end, she opened the door. She gave Warwick a small smile with a wave, she opened the door fully letting him inside. He entered Sona's room and sat himself on her small love seat. Sona was wearing a bright white sundress that flowed down to the floor. She gave Warwick a disappointed look while pointing to the clock on the wall. Warwick noticed this. "Sorry, I was late" He apologized. Sona gave him a wave of dismissal before walking into her closet. She brought out a fold up table. She unfolded it and sat it in the middle of the room. She went inside the closet again and came out with a dummy that was shaped much like a person, she rested that on top of the table. Sona motioned for Warwick to come. He did so. The duo continued their lessons for the next hour before deciding to call it a day.

As Warwick left Sona's room he trotted to the cafeteria. He was slightly disappointed breakfast was over but he picked up a candy bar from vending machine near. He unwrapped it and began to munch on it while walking. Warwick walked through the halls and entered the lounge. The only one inside was Caitlyn, she was sitting at alone at a table reading an unfamiliar book and sipping a cup of tea. She noticed the wolf enter and gave him a small nod with a smile. Warwick returned her gestor. Warwick sat down on one of the sofas. He reached over and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, and began reading while finishing his "breakfast." After about thirty minutes, Annie skipped inside of the lounge with her signature bear, Tibbers. She hopped over to Warwick, planting herself on the couch next to him. "Do you have the stuff?" Warwick asked the little girl without looking up from his magazine. Annie took off her book bag, unzipped it and showed Warwick the context inside of it. "Good, and what do you want in return. Money? Power?" Warwick joked. Annie stood up on the couch and hand gestured Warwick to move. Warwick tilted his head down and Annie began to whisper in his ear. After Annie finished Warwick sighed and Annie just giggled.

After their "Trade" Warwick agreed to play dress up AND have a tea Party. Warwick felt it was an unfair trade but he needed this stuff. So he spent the next two hour in a dress, and makeup sipping pretend tea with Annie and Tibbers.

HI, HI, HI! Boom, there it is! I got this out pretty quick don't cha think? Now that I think about it I made Wolf look like an ass but oh well. Anyways, feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections or compliments. Enjoy (´･ω･`)


	7. Chapter 7

Warwick walked quietly stepping over Annie's scattered mess while holding his clothing from before and a bag. Warwick had just finished an intense tea party with Annie and Tibbers. Annie had fallen asleep on the floor wearing a bright red dress with flowers in her hair and make up smeared on her face (Warwick wasn't a professional make up artist). Looking much like Annie, Warwick had on a bright green colored dress, with a matching lighter color of green make up on his face. Warwick closed the door behind him quietly. As soon as he left the pyromaniac's room he sprinted for the nearest restroom. After 20 minutes of washing, Warwick finally managed to wash out all the make up in his fur. He changed back into his tank top and pants. He returned to Annie's room, and rested the dress outside her door, folded neatly.

Warwick glanced at the clock on a near wall. It was almost 2:00 lunch would be starting in an hour. He turned his attention to the bag, and took a peek inside. A smile consumed the wolf's face. Warwick walked into the cafeteria. Inside he seen it was completely empty. Warwick headed over to a door that had a sign on it. "Kitchen Staff Only" It read. Warwick knocked on the door a couple times. After a minute a rather large catfish like creature answered the door.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Tahm Asked.

"May I get a bottle of Crystal Sharp." Warwick said.

"Warwick, you know I can't do that" Tahm said.

"Please, I really need it." The wolf begged. Tahm paused and looked at Warwick. He sighed and closed the door. After a minute he came back with a bright white bottle with a blue label.

"Fine, but I want 100." He said. Warwick dug in his back pocket and pulled out a couple 20 dollar bills, and handed it to Tahm. He accepted the money and immediately ate it. Warwick stared blankly at the catfish. 'I'm going to pretend I didn't see that' Warwick thought. Tahm handed Warwick the bottle and closed the door. Warwick placed the bottle in the bag with the rest of the items inside. Warwick only had one more stop before completing his errands.

Warwick stopped at the library in the institute of war. He walked inside quietly and searched around. Warwick noticed Zyra sitting alone with her head down. Warwick found it a bit weird that she was in a library without any books. Warwick sat down at the table still holding his bag.

"Umm, Zyra are you ok" Zyra lifted her head and seen the wolf. She smiled a little before it faded away into a frown.

"I'll be ok, I'm just ready for spring, and I hate this snow." Zyra said sitting up. "Did you need something?" She asked

"I was wondering if you could make me a bouquet of flowers." The wolf answered

"Sure, what kind of flower?" Zyra said. Warwick paused for a second.

"A mix of red, pink, and purple carnations, would be nice." Warwick said.

"Alright close your eyes" Zyra said preparing her magic. Warwick did so. After a moment Zyra spoke again "Ok, you're good." Warwick opened his eyes and seen a mix of beautiful flowers. Zyra handed them to the wolf. "Take care of those for me" Zyra said smiling. Warwick nodded accepting the plants.

"Thank you so much" Warwick said before leaving.

Nasus collided his axe against Fizz's trident. He pushed hard knocking the fish off balance. Fizz jumped on his trident then crashed to the ground knocking Nasus back onto the ground. Fizz began giggling while walking towards the canine. Diana turned her attention from Akali and faced Nasus. She launched her crescent strike onto Fizz. She immediately followed up with her lunar rush, then her pale cascade. And finished off Fizz with her moon silver blade, slaying him. Nasus stood up and focused his attention to Lucian who was dueling Miss Fortune. Nasus sprinted over to the two and casted his wither on Lucian, crippling him. Nasus raised his axe above his head, then brought it down slaying the enemy marksman. Miss fortune activated her strut, and began shooting at Lulu who used her whimsy to flee. Diana was quick with her lunar rush slaying Lulu. The fight was over. Braum and Kindred was the only one on his team that died. Everyone on the enemy team died except for Akali and Rengar, Akali was low so she wasn't a problem but Rengar was still missing. Nasus looked around him, He seen Miss Fortune shooting at the mid inhibitor and Diana was recalling. Nasus was still fairly healthy so he joined Miss Fortune taking down the inhibitor. Nasus began to recall until Miss Fortune called out to him. "We need to end this now! This is our chance!" The redhead shouted over the sound of crumbling structures and minions.

"No! Get back, Ren-" Nasus shouted but was cut off by a loud shriek. Nasus seen the grey and white lion standing over her corpse. Rengar turned to the canine, he then began to fade from sight. Nasus started to sprint to his turret which was still far away. Nasus felt the lion's presences. Nasus soon heard a loud roar and he was immediately forced to the ground onto his stomach. He soon felt Rengar's sharp blade pierce his back. He felt the blade go in then out multiple times. His vision began to fade. The last sound Nasus heard was a female voice

"Enemy Rampage". Nasus sighed as his teammates began arguing telepathically. Diana was yelling at Miss Fortune because she stayed to long and Wolf was going on about how everyone was acting like a moron. Braum was the only one trying to calm things down, and Nasus remained silent. Nasus knew deep down there was no way they were going to win this. Nasus chimed in a suggestion.

"I think it would be best for us to just surrender…" Nasus said silencing his teammates. "Their Lucian is six slotted, they have almost all our turrets and they have 4 dragons. I think it would be best to just throw in the towel." Everyone else fell silent.

"I think he's right" Lamb said. "I don't think we can comeback from this." So their team agreed unanimously to surrender, ending their match. After everyone respawned they returned to their fountains and we're teleported back to the institute of war. Nasus was tired, he was completely drained. His body ached and his back felt strained and sore. Nasus began to head towards his room, he slouched as he walked. Nasus looked over to a clock as he wondered to his room. It was almost 10:00 pm. That match lasted the whole day that slightly surprised Nasus.

Nasus opened his room door, he quickly smelled something sweet. He recognized the smell, it was a mix of lavender and cinnamon. The room was mostly dark. The only thing giving him vison were the lit candles scattered around the dark room. Nasus looked over and noticed the beautiful arrangement of flowers laying on the bed, scattered in a appealing pattern. Nasus began smiling in anticipation of what was next. "Warwick?" Nasus called out.

"You're back! I missed you" Warwick said emerging from the bathroom.

"What's all this?" Nasus inquired while pointing to the candles.

"You'll see, just hurry and change" Warwick said. Nasus didn't feel like changing but he could agree that his regular clothes were more comfortable than his armor.

After leaving the bathroom Warwick guided Nasus to lay on the bed. Warwick Skipped over to the desk and pulled out the wine bottle from his bag and attempted to open it. He struggled for a minute. Nasus left the comfort of the bed and went over to open the bottle. Once opened Warwick poured Nasus and himself a glass. He carried the glasses over to the bed where they laid back and began to sip their drink.

Nasus took a small sip tasting the liquor. It wasn't bad! It had the faint taste of fruit. Nasus then took a second sip, this one longer than the first. Nasus did appreciate certain types of alcohol (But, nothing from Gragas). Warwick watched as Nasus drunk his wine. Warwick looked down into the clear liquid occupying his glass. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sipped the white substance. It felt cool as it entered his mouth. When he swallowed, it burned his throat. Warwick bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coughing. Warwick did not find liquor pleasing at all, it was rare for alcohol to touch his muzzle. "How'd you do all this?" Nasus asked before taking another sip of wine.

"Well, I got the candles from Annie, I got the flowers from Zyra and Tahm was able to get his hands on some wine for us." Warwick said looking at everything he set up. Nasus nodded and took another gulp. Warwick followed his lead and sipped his wine. This time he did it too fast and it caused him to start a coughing fit. Nasus grabbed Warwick's glass and began to pat him on his back trying to help. When Warwick stopped he began blushing. "You know, if you didn't like alcohol you don't have to pretend to like it" Nasus said smiling at the wolf. Warwick's blush grew even deeper, it even leaked to the tips of his ears. "But all this is still lovely, I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me." Nasus said. "You're too good for me" Nasus said while putting the glasses aside.

"I have one more thing for you" Warwick said getting up. Nasus tilted his head in confusion. "Take off your shirt." Warwick said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Nasus asked while blushing. Warwick repeated himself and Nasus did so. He lifted his shirt over his head removing it, leaving him in only a pair of pants "Umm are you sure, you're ready for… this?" Nasus asked looking away. His face was completely flushed.

"Well, yeah. I've been practicing with Sona for weeks" Warwick stated. Nasus flushed face soon turned sour. Nasus soon had a bitter look on his face. He was practically growling at Warwick.

"What is your problem?" Nasus said in a serious tone. Warwick looked at the canine with confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" Warwick asked. Nasus growled deepened.

"You cheated on me! Everything is wrong with that!" Nasus shouted. Warwick paused for a second. Before returning his gaze to the canine.

"Sona… h-has been giving me massage lessons, I've been practicing really hard, and I wanted to surprise you…" Warwick said while blowing out the candles. Nasus stopped and seen Warwick turning on the lights and gathering the candles, he had his tail between his legs

"Oh, I-I… Didn't know I'm sorry" Nasus apologizing. Warwick didn't respond he continued to clean up.

"You can have the wine if you want. I'm going to bed." Warwick said as he threw the flowers into the trash bin. Nasus felt bad, He should have trusted Warwick and thought things through more. Nasus stood up and grabbed the wolf, and pulled him into a deep hug. Warwick just felt the canine hugging him. "Nasus I'm tired, let me go." Warwick said firmly. Nasus released him. Warwick rested in the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. Nasus sighed and turned off the lights. Nasus crawled in bed with the wolf. Nasus wrapped his arms around his lover again and began to plant kiss on his cheek. Nasus nuzzled the top of his head while whispering to him. "I'm so sorry, Pup"

"I know.."

Here you guys go! I hope everyone had a good holiday! See you all in 2016!


	8. Chapter 8(1 of 2)

Nasus tossed and turned, he noticed something wrong with his slumber. He opened his eyes and found himself in the large queen sized bed all alone. Nasus checked the time and seen it was almost 11:30am. The dark canine sighed heavily, rising from the comfy bed. Nasus felt horrible for accusing Warwick of an affair. If he could go back in time he would change everything, Nasus wished he was Ekko for a brief moment. Nasus showered and had gotten ready for the day. Nasus decided to leave his room to catch a late breakfast. When he entered the cafeteria, it was somewhat filled, with it being Sunday and whatnot. No matches were scheduled on Sunday, it was a day off for everyone. Nasus entered the line, he bought a plate of warm pancakes with sunny side up eggs, half of a grape fruit and a bottle of fresh milk. Nasus searched for a table, he found an empty table near the door. Nasus sat down and began to eat his hotcakes. Nasus looked around seeing various champions walking, talking, some even arguing. Nasus noticed a fairly short blonde girl walking rather timidly.

Lux walked slowly passed the table Ezreal was sitting at. She looked at him with nervous yet determined eyes, she slowly eased herself into the seat of the table. Ezreal was too busy eating his breakfast to notice her. "Hey there Ez!" She said with a positive but also creepy smile. Ezreal looked up and seen the blonde looking at him. He swallowed his food and began to speak. "Oh hey Lux, you seem perky today, what's the occasion." Ezreal said eating another fork full of food. Lux's positive attitude soon vanished. "Oh, I was just umm… seeing how you were. I was just leaving." Lux said getting up from her seat. Ezreal stopped her. "Hey, don't leave yet," He said with his mouth full. He swallowed and finished. "Sit with me, I could use some company." He stated smiling. Lux blushed then pulled some strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She sat back down and had begun to speak to the other blonde.

Nasus knew Lux had a little crush on Ezreal, he thought it was cute how nervous she was around him. It reminded him about how he and Warwick had gotten together. Nasus smiled at his fond memories from the past couple months they were together. Nasus looked to his tray and begun to indulge himself in the warm cake. He turned to a new direction, he seen two dark wolves sitting together sharing a laugh. One of which was his Lover, Warwick. They were chatting, and laughing. He couldn't make out what they were talking about but he began to feel anger. He began to nip on his lip and he began to ball his hands into fists under the table. He completely stopped eating, he focused his attention on them. They both stood up and returned their trays, and when they exited Wolf had his arm wrapped around Warwick's shoulder and they were both talking. Nasus became even more enraged, his simple nibbling became biting. A small stream of blood ran down his lip and began to drip on the table. Even after the couple left he was still steaming. Nasus had become oblivious to the world around him, Ahri stood over Nasus looking at him. She tapped his shoulder. He didn't move. "Nasus." Ahri said. Nasus bite began to weaken. He opened his mouth slightly. "H-he left me" the canine mumbled. His anger soon turned to sadness. "Nasus, you're bleeding" Ahri said trying once more to get his attention. Ahri sat her tray down and snapped her fingers in his face. It didn't wake him from his trance. "He left me." Nasus repeated. Tears began to fill the canine's eyes. "Who left you? Warwick?" Ahri asked. Nasus closed his eyes and stood up, He started to walk towards the door leaving the cafeteria. Ahri chased after the canine shouting his name.

Nasus stopped at his room door, he entered then sat on the bed trying to calm down, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Ahri slowly walked in, she sat down next to Nasus. She placed her hand on Nasus'. He turned his head and seen Ahri with a worried look on her face. Nasus wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Nasus, tell me. I can help" Ahri said calmly. Nasus took in a long deep breath, and began to explain everything from the beginning since the previous night.

"Firstly relax. It's not as bad as it seems. Warwick isn't going to leave you, so just try to cheer up." Ahri said patting Nasus' back. Nasus was much calmer than before but he still had the sniffles. "Why am I acting like this? I'm supposed to be the strong one in the relationship, and I'm like this. I'm no better than a sniveling old woman." Nasus said wiping his eyes. "Nasus everyone cries, you're no exception." Ahri began. "How about we have story time with Ahri, shall we?" She said. Nasus shrugged his shoulders feeling indifferent. "Once upon a time there was a young man, his name was Garen. He was the most masculine man in the land" Ahri said. After hearing the name the canine raised his brow showing interest. "He decided to ask the wise, all knowing, amazing person, Queen Ahri for help" Nasus rolled his eyes, Ahri seen his action and giggled. "He asked for her advice for getting a girl's attention. He admitted to Queen Ahri he fell in love with the wicked redhead named Katarina. So the great wonderful Queen Ahri told him to be honest with her, just put his feelings out there. If she didn't accept them then they weren't meant to be." At this point Nasus wasn't as sad as he was confused and curious. Ahri pretended to turn the page of the imaginary book she was holding. "So he did as Queen Ahri said. He came to her with flowers and a nervous smile, He admitted his love for the dastardly woman. She accepted the flowers with a smile. Garen began smiling believing she shared the feelings he had. 'You've got to be kidding me' She said with a coy grin. Garen's smile turned into a cold frown. 'Look here man, I'm not interested, but nice flowers though.' She said. She closed the door taking the flowers. Garen went back to the great Ahri's palace." Nasus sighed, Ahri giggled at his annoyance. "All that evening Garen wept. In the end Garen could never give up his love for the red devil, so each day he tried to win over her heart. The end" Ahri finished closing the imaginary story book.

"Moral of the story is; even the manliest men cry when it comes to the person they love, you're no different" Ahri said patting the canine's head. "Hey, don't get to worried about Warwick, he's not dumb enough to cheat on you. You're just a little jealous of Wolf, a little jealous is completely normal." Nasus nodded quietly soaking up what the fox said. "Feel better?" Nasus nodded again. "Good, because Queen Ahri has a hair appointment with Janna in 15 minutes" The fox said in the third person. Ahri stood up she walked through the threshold into the hall before stopping. "Everything is going to be alright."

Happy 2016? Anyways, here's a half chapter :3 the second half will be out soon! Anyways feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, correction or compliments. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8 (2 of 2)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CRINGE WORTHY LEAGUE OF LEGENDS PUNS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Warwick tossed and turned, he sighed as he broke free from the canine's protective grip. Warwick didn't have the energy or the patience to deal with Nasus because of his actions the previous nights, so he decided to let Nasus sleep in. Warwick crawled out of bed and stood up, stretching his back. He continued to do so until he heard a small cracking sound. He hunched over and sighed once more while checking the time, it was almost 11. Warwick took a quick 5 minute shower and got dressed for the day, as he finished pulling a dark red hoodie over his head he heard a small knock on the door. Warwick finished dressing then he answered the door. Wolf stood at the door with a disturbing grin. "Good morning Wolf" Warwick said lowly trying not to wake up the canine. "Morning to you too, come on let's go to breakfast. I'm starving" Wolf said in his usual deep voice. Warwick nodded as he grabbed his keys, he shoved them into his hoodie pocket. Wolf stood at the doorway looking into Warwick's room. He took interest in the canine asleep on the bed. Wolf walked into the hall and Warwick followed behind him closing the door. They began their walk to the cafeteria. "So you and Nasus share a room or something?" Wolf asked while breaking eye contact. "Yea, we're kind of a couple" Warwick said somewhat lowly again. "Is something the matter?" Wolf asked noticing the change in his voice. "We've got into a fight, kind of last night" Warwick confessed. Wolf draped his left arm around his friend. Warwick felt a sudden wave of comfort. "He'll be fine, I wouldn't worry about it too much" Wolf said reassuring the other. Warwick nodded.

When the two entered the cafeteria, it was fairly full due it being a Sunday. They joined the line and got their trays somewhat quickly. Wolf found them an empty table to dine at. When Warwick sat down he felt Wolf's eyes burning a hole inside of him. "Hmm?" Warwick gestured. Wolf closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh it was nothing, I was just curious about your relationship with the mutt." Wolf said nonchalantly. Warwick shot the other a sharp glare. "Sorry, it just slipped out." He apologized. Warwick rolled his eyes. "Well, what did you want to know?" Warwick asked taking a bite from his banana. "Well anything really, it's just rather fascinating that a wolf would submit to a canine like that." Wolf said picking at his breakfast with a fork. "S-submit?" The other wolf questioned. "Well it's kind of obvious that Nasus is the dominate one in the relationship." Wolf stated. He wasn't wrong, Warwick was indeed the submissive one in their relationship, but Warwick felt somewhat insulted. "Well Nasus is still a demigod, forgive me for not being the top dog. I think I'd be best to change the conversation" Warwick said while being moderately annoyed, ate second piece of banana. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out as rude as it was." Wolf placed his paw on Warwick's. "It's ok… I'd just like to talk about something else. It's kind of bumming me out talking about him." Warwick sighed, he placed the half eaten banana on his tray. Warwick propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his paw.

"How about a joke?" Wolf asked. Warwick nodded as a sign of approval. "Don't worry I have a Zilean" Warwick chuckled a little. "Umm, what's Zyra's favorite soda?" Wolf asked. "I don't know, what?" Warwick replied. "Root beer" Wolf said, and the other wolf responded with a rather loud laugh. "I hope you don't Diana fire" Wolf said while giggling uncontrollably, Warwick began giggling also. The couple laughed more and more at terrible the puns and jokes. "Wait wait wait!" Wolf said getting Warwick's attention. "Watch this." Leona walked passed the couple. She was wearing orange pajama pants and a bright yellow tank top, her hair made it look like she was in a battle on her way to breakfast. "Excuse me, Miss!" Wolf called out. Leona turned around and met Wolf's gaze. "Yes?" She asked, she sounded slightly groggy. "Is your name Leona? You're absolutely stunning." Wolf complimented. "Leona replied with a groan, and she continued walking. The two waited until she got a safe distance away before bursting into a fit of laughter. When the giggling subsided Warwick noticed that Nasus was also in the cafeteria. He was looking at them, Warwick noticed his tiny glances. Warwick noticed he was getting slightly upset. Warwick pondered the action of talking to him until his thoughts were interrupted by Wolf. "I'm just about done, we should go find Teemo before he wakes up. I feel like scaring him until he faints again." Wolf suggested. "Sure, let's go" Warwick said while getting up. When the couple were leaving the mess hall, Wolf wrapped his arm around Warwick's neck once more as they walked out.

Once in the hall Warwick told Wolf what he seen. "I saw Nasus back there, he looked… hurt." Warwick contemplated going back and talking with him again. "Do you think I should go back?" Warwick asked. Wolf negatively shook his head. "No." He said sharply. "Nothing's wrong with a little jealousy, come on we should go." Wolf said while grabbing Warwick's paw, guiding them to their destination. Are you sure? I think we should go make sure he's ok?" Warwick suggested. "He'll be ok, you said it yourself, 'he's still a demigod' Wolf said while walking.

After scaring Teemo half to death, Wolf and himself parted ways for the day, Warwick decided to get his head fur washed, so he entered Janna's Whirlwind Hair Salon. Janna had a small business on the side. Having a small shop or trade in the institute of war was allowed but you had to pay a monthly tax to the institute. When Warwick stepped inside, the room was mostly filled with girls, he didn't mind much. Off to the side Warwick seen Miss Fortune sitting in a chair getting her hair trimmed by a random male summoner, he was tall with short blonde hair with an obnoxious cowlick on the top of his head. Next to Miss Fortune was there Draven getting his hair combed by Janna herself. Warwick sometimes wondered how he got his hair to stand up like that. Warwick entered and took his seat to the opposite side of the salon sitting alone, after waiting a minute Janna came over. "Hey Warwick, what would it be today?" She asked. "Just a regular wash, and I'll get brushed too." Janna nodded. She moved Warwick over to a sink where she began to wash his fur. It didn't take long for Janna to wash, due to Warwick not having actually hair. "You know" The tempest began "You'd look good with a Mohawk" Janna suggested. "No thanks, I'll stick with the regular." Warwick said with his head under running water. After five more minutes Janna moved the wolf to the hair dryers, she lowered the machine over the wolf's head. Janna pressed her hand on the machine using her magic to cause warm winds to blow. That's what made Janna's salon so special, that she used magic to help her do hair. "Ok give it about 10 minutes. I'll check on you later" She said before leaving the wolf alone. Warwick closed his eyes, relaxing as the magic dried his fur.

After a couple minutes of tranquility, he felt someone tap him. Warwick opened one eye to see who wanted his attention. "Hey!" Ahri said sitting in the hair dryer next to him. Ahri's normal braid was gone, her hair was draped to her shoulders wet, he assumed she got her hair washed also. "Hey, how are you?" Warwick asked making conversation. "Fine, I can't complain" Ahri said picking up a magazine. She flipped through a couple pages. "Have a good breakfast?" Ahri asked while looking at her magazine. "All I ate was a banana, now that I think about it I should have eaten more, I'm still hungry." Warwick said beginning to laugh a little. "Did you see Nasus this morning? He was a mess" Ahri said abruptly. "I-I left early this morning, I decided to let him sleep in." Warwick said lowly. "Warwick I know what happened. Nasus was broken. He was scared you would leave him for that Wolf guy, He even cried over you." Ahri said giving Warwick a disappointed look. "I didn't know I-I did that much, I'm sorry" Warwick said. "Don't tell me, go tell Nasus. I remember not too long ago, when you had a major crush on him, he was all you talked about. Now you have him and you do that to him. Warwick the Blood hunter I'm ashamed of you, you're so much better than that." Ahri scolded. Warwick nodded with his head down. "I even thought about him too, that's the worst part, I ignored it." Warwick admitted. "Go talk to him" Ahri said. Warwick nodded in response. As if on cue Janna came back over and lifted the machine. "Ok you should be good." She said. Warwick stood up. "I think I'll skip the brushing this time" Warwick said. "That'll be 15 dollars then." Janna said. Warwick fished a couple 5's out his pocket and paid for getting his fur washed. He exited quickly after paying.

Later in the evening Warwick was returning home after another day of hanging out with his friend. Warwick pulled on the door handle opening the door, it was fairly dark inside. The only thing lighting the room was one lamp in the corner of the room that was dimly lit. Warwick made a mental note to buy new light bulbs. Nasus was sitting next to the lamp in his recliner reading a book, the dark room made it difficult to see Nasus, the only reason he noticed him was because of the glint from his reading glasses. Nasus glanced up and to see the wolf then turned his gaze back to the book. Warwick walked over to Nasus and stood over him. Nasus looked up once more adjusting his eye wear. Warwick pulled his hood down revealing his head and his wolf ears. "Hm?"Nasus grunted. Warwick looked over the canine, his eyes were being to water. Nasus changed his facial expression, annoyance to worry. "W-what's the matter?" Nasus asked closing his book. He placed the book on the same table that held the lamp. Hearing Nasus' voice only made the wolf even sadder, tears began to run down his cheek. Nasus grabbed Warwick's paw and held it, after a moment Nasus pulled the wolf into his lap and held him. Warwick buried his head into the canine's T-shirt, letting the tears flow. Nasus stroked and rubbed the wolf's back, with his free hand he removed his glasses and placed them on the table. He pulled Warwick closer to himself, Nasus rested his head against his mate's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. After almost 10 minutes of sobbing Warwick confessed. "I-I seen you earlier this morning, y-y-you looked so hurt." Warwick sobbed for a second before pulling himself together. "I should have said something!" Warwick shouted into Nasus chest. "I-I let wolf talked me into leaving you there" Warwick mumbled. Nasus was quite, he just listened to his confession. "Ahri told me how you felt, how could I be so selfish?" Warwick pulled away slightly to look at the canine. "I'm so sorry I made you feel this way". "Warwick… I-I." Nasus began. "You didn't know, I'm not mad, I..." He paused again. Nasus pulled Warwick back to his chest, "I can't stay mad at you, I just can't. Of course I forgive you." Nasus whispered in the wolf's ear. "I love you Warwick, and I always will." Nasus said, he then closed his eyes and snuggled the wolf again. "I don't know what I would do without, I love you too Nasus." Warwick said.

Nasus turned off the lamp and carried his mate to bed, Warwick momentarily felt like a princess. After the couple got settled, they quickly became wrapped in each other's arms. Nasus began to give the wolf kisses on his cheek and neck. Nasus trailed his way back up to his face, giving him a kiss on the muzzle. Warwick turned his head and locked their mouths together, Nasus emitted a small noise being somewhat surprised. Warwick pulled back and began giggling. "Who knew Nasus moaned from simple kisses?" Warwick joked. Nasus rolled his eyes, Warwick opened his mouth again and began his sentence but was cut off by another kiss. Warwick sighed loudly while his muzzle was still connected with the canine's. Warwick spent the last bit of his day snuggling and kissing his lover, whom he would never stop loving.

Heyy, I honestly wanted this to be uploaded two days ago, oh well. Also I decided to give Nasus reading glasses. While writing I just imagined Nasus wearing glasses and it was the cutest thing ever, so deal with it :P Here's the second part of chapter 8 (If you haven't noticed this was Warwick's point of view of the previous chapter minus the last bit) Anyways feel free to PM me if you have any questions, ideas, corrections or compliments. One last thing. Any reveiws really does mean a lot, even one maybe two is enough for a confidence boost!


	10. QUESTION!

**QUESTION TIME!**

How would you guys feel if I were to write a little smut? I've been doing a good job avoiding it, but it's the inevitable.

I'm think making it a solo chapter so if it offends someone they can avoid it!

This is a little update to give you a heads up on what might happen. See you guys next chapter!

EDIT: Sorry this is taking so long Dx it'll be out sometimes on the weekend.


	11. Chapter 9

The couple were together under the blankets, sheltering them from the cold world of reality. The couple rested without a care in the world. Nasus had his arms wrapped around Warwick's hips and waist snuggling him from the back, Warwick's tail slowly wrapped around the canine's leg like it usually did. In his current resting state, Warwick had no control over it, sometimes when he had a scary or exciting dream it would wag furiously waking the canine occasionally. At this point Warwick was fast asleep, but Nasus was on the edge of conscience. Nasus closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to his mate. The only thing interrupting his attempt to sleep was the sound of walking from the hall. First he assumed it was Nocturne doing his usual nighttime shenanigans, then the canine remember that Nocturne floated. Normally he wouldn't mind much, but it was a long day for him and his lover, all he wanted was a peaceful nights rest. The dark canine sighed to himself and hoped it would subside. To no avail the sound got louder, it moved closer. At this point Nasus assumed it was Dr. Mundo their neighbor. The stepping soon stopped. Nasus thanked the gods and began to settle again. He quickly heard a quite knock on his door. Using his better judgement he ignored it and tried to sleep. But the quiet knocking turned into a slight pound. Nasus gritted his teeth and growled. He closed his eyes hoping whoever it was would leave. The light pound evolved into a heavy pounding waking Warwick up.

"I think someone's at the door." The sleepy wolf yawned as he sat up. Nasus also sat up stretching slightly. Nasus stood up, answering the door. When he opened it he seen a dark colored wolf standing before him. Nasus felt a small tinge of anger inside him. "What are you doing here so late?" Nasus asked with emphasis on the word late. "Well, me and Lamb staring fighting again. Then that policer officer with pink hair came over and told us to stop. Then I decided to have a 'sleepover' with my dear friend." Wolf said with a grin. At that moment Nasus felt the urge to get his axe and chop his head off on the spot but decided against it. "Warwick and I are kind of busy" Nasus responded. "Please don't tell me you guys were having sex." Wolf said with a tint of disgust in his voice. "No, we were sleeping until you decided pounding on our door at 2 in the morning was a good idea." The canine snapped.

"Nasus." Warwick called out walking to the door. "Nasus its ok, just until the morning" Warwick said to the bigger canine. Nasus hesitated before opening the door to Wolf. "We haven't got around to getting a couch yet. You can sleep on the floor." Nasus said firmly while walking make to bed. "Hold on a sec." Warwick said to Wolf. Warwick walked over to Nasus who was already sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nasus, let him sleep in your recliner." Warwick asked standing over Nasus. "Pup, you know how I feel about him." Nasus said grabbing Warwick's paw. He began to caress it lovingly. "Please Nasus, its only one night…" Warwick asked letting his ears fall back. Nasus sighed and nodded his head. Warwick smiled.

Warwick directed Wolf to the chair, instructing him to release the leg rest. Wolf sat in the chair and propped his legs up and released a relaxing sigh. Nasus bit his tongue preventing him from yelling at Wolf. Warwick entered the closet and soon came out with an extra blanket handing it to the wolf. Nasus left the bed and exited to the bathroom, he motioned for the wolf to follow him. Warwick did so, he closed and locked the door behind him secluding the couple with in the confines of the fairly clean bathroom.

Nasus crossed his arms and gave Warwick a look he was far too familiar with. It was his "You know what the problem is look". Warwick stepped closer to the canine. Warwick wrapped his arms around Nasus hugging him. Nasus was confused, but he hugged the wolf back. "Warwick… do you really think this is a good idea?" Nasus asked looking downward to his lover. "It's only one night, it can't be that bad." Warwick responded. "Ok but, I want him out in the morning." Nasus said. Warwick nodded his. Nasus gave the wolf a light kiss on his snout. "I'm only doing this because I love you." Nasus teased "Well you know I got that wolf charm." Warwick joked. Warwick lifted his head up and kissed Nasus' neck giving the canine a slight shudder. Warwick began laughing. Nasus playfully sighed and exited the bathroom. When the couple entered the main room, Wolf was still in the recliner reading a book. Nasus noticed Wolf was reading his book, he gritted his teeth. Warwick grabbed Nasus' arm pulling him towards the bed. "Just relax, he won't ruin your book" Warwick whispered. Nasus gave Warwick a worried look, he had a bad feeling the wolf up to something.

Nasus laid in the large bed waiting for his mate, after a minute Warwick joined the canine. The couple got in their usual position and became more comfortable. Nasus still had a worried look, Warwick gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It'll be ok, I promise." Warwick said to his lover. Nasus closed his eyes and nodded. Warwick shifted closer and gave him a second kiss. Nasus gave him a return kiss, but his had more passion and it lasted much longer. Warwick began to let out small moans as Nasus held the kiss longer and longer. Nasus pulled back for breath then continued his assault. Nasus turned his head sealing their kiss, he started to slip his tongue inside the others mouth. Warwick's occasional moan became more and more frequent. Hearing his prey moan began to give Nasus a slight feeling of power, He began to giggle. "Excuse me, but can you guys stop" Wolf interrupted. "I'm trying to sleep." Wolf said loudly. Nasus decided he tortured Warwick enough for one night, the couple soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later in the morning Warwick was the first to wake out of the three, He inched his way out the bed like usual. Warwick went over to the Wolf sleeping in Nasus' recliner, he lightly shook his shoulder waking him. Wolf gave Warwick a confused look, he closed the chair and sat up. "Hm?" Wolf inquired. "G-good morning, how'd you sleep?" He asked, wolf shrugged his shoulders. "It was ok, this chair isn't meant for sleeping I suppose" Wolf said. "W-well, the thing is…" Warwick began but he stopped, the end came out more like a whisper. "I-I think it'd be…" He started again, but began to trail off. "Spit it out already!" Wolf said being fed up with Warwick's mumbling. "It'd be best if you'd leave." Warwick said. Wolf shrugged his shoulders and stood up "Was that so hard?" Wolf said walking towards the door. "Also I think we should stop talking…" He said looking towards the floor. Wolf paused, replaying what Warwick said. "W-why?" He asked feeling a bit of anger. "Being around you was fun at first then you started t-" He said. "I started to what!?" Wolf snapped cutting the other off. At this point Nasus was wide awake, he quietly listened to their voices. Nasus decided to see how things played out before interjecting.

"You've started to become less of a friend and more of a bully." Warwick said looking into the others eye. Warwick was almost yelling. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into half the things we did!" Wolf was paralyzed with awe. It even surprised Nasus that Warwick could be so assertive. "From what I've seen, you're a rotten friend. I held my tongue I did things for you, I sacrificed so much. I almost lost the love of my life for a selfish person who couldn't give a damn about the people around him" Warwick sneered but the last part came out much more quietly. "You had a good friend, Lamb. She's been nothing but patient with you, and you repay her by abandoning her. You need to reevaluate yourself before you think about having friends. Now get out of our home." He gritted through his teeth. Wolf fell silent. He opened the door and closed it on his way out. Warwick exhaled and sat down on the edge of his bed, he cupped his hand against his face covering it. Nasus slowly sat up and released a fake yawn. "Morning." Nasus said pretending to just wake up. "Save me the lie, I know you heard that" Warwick said looking up. Nasus sat up on the edge next to his lover. "So…" Nasus said awkwardly. Warwick smiled and gave Nasus a small chuckle. "He had that coming for a while now, better now than later" He said. "I didn't know my little wolf pup had so much fight in him." The canine teased. "Oh, shut it" Warwick said leaning his head on the canine's shoulder. "I'm serious, you're cute when you're angry" Nasus said wrapping his arm around his lover. "Well I don't get angry too often so enjoy it while it lasts" Warwick said while closing his eyes.

They sat together enjoying the silence, all that could be heard was the sound of the wind brushing past bare tree limbs outside. Warwick began to feel drowsy, he nuzzled Nasus' neck and became even more comfortable, the cool breeze mixed with the heat coming off from Nasus, made `it impossible to stay awake. At this point Nasus had his eyes closed too, enjoying the closeness of his mate. Everything was calm and tranquil, until Warwick began snoring. Nasus playfully sighed to himself. He wondered why He was tired, it was still fairly early in the morning. Nevertheless he was sleep, so Nasus thought it'd be best to let him rest.

Nasus rested Warwick against the bed. After a couple minutes he was able to free himself without waking the wolf. He pulled the blankets over Warwick, he even took the time to slide a pillow under his head.

After settling the wolf, Nasus started to take care of him morning duties (showering, brushing fangs etc.). He threw on some clothes and left the small room. Nasus decide to pick up some breakfast and take something back for his lover. When he entered it was quite and very few champions were around. He entered the already short line and grabbed a bowel of fresh fruit with a muffin for his mate. As he walked he seen Lamb alone at a table, she had some food but it looked cold. Nasus came by and plopped himself down next to her. "Good morning Lamb, how are you feeling?" The canine asked sheepishly. "I'm doing a lot better actually, I'm trying new hobbies to get my mind off this fight." She said in a bright tone, it sounded somewhat odd. He was used to her monotone voice. "Well That's-" Nasus started but he stopped when he noticed Lux standing at the table trying to capture their attention. She had a big smile, much bigger than normal. Nasus wondered what put her in such a good mood. Lux held a big stack of fliers, she had them tightly pressed to her chest. "Good morning! I just wanted to drop off this invitation to the institution of war's 6th anniversary party. The party is held here in the cafeteria. It starts at 7 and ends at 11. All this is on Friday in two days. Sorry for the late notice, I left some invitations with Warwick but he's really forgetful." The blonde announced while passing out the paper. "Thank you for the invite" Lamb said to the blonde. "No problem! Sorry again to interrupt." She said while skipping away.

Nasus and Lamb continued their conversation. They discussed interesting topics, inappropriate topics, political topics even a little gossip found its way into their conversation. They were in the middle of a chat about the season before they were interrupted again. This time Wolf was standing over the table. He had a slight frown and his ears were lying flat against his head. "May I speak with you alone, Lamb" He asked quietly. Lamb turned to Nasus, He nodded his head giving her approval. Nasus stood up and began to leave, he gave Lamb a small good bye wave before exiting.

* * *

He headed back to his room. He pulled the door opened and entered with the paper and muffin in his hands. Warwick was reclining on the bed, he was watching a TV show. On screen all Nasus could see was a woman (Demacian from the looks of it) holding a pot with unfamiliar ingredients inside of it. He then looked to the clock and seen it was almost noon. He'd been gone for hours and it's far past the time for a comfortable breakfast. Warwick had his attention focused on the demacian woman, he didn't noticed Nasus had entered the room. Nasus sat the muffin on the bedside table, then crawled in the bed sitting next to his mate. "Hey there sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" The canine asked. Warwick turned his head and seen Nasus by his side. It kind of surprised him, he didn't notice him come in. "Yea, but I'm kind of hungry" The wolf complained. Nasus reached to the table and retrieved the muffin and gave it to the wolf. "Thank you" Warwick said shortly before devouring the breakfast treat. "Also there's a party on Friday." Warwick eyes shot open. "Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you" He said with his mouth full. Nasus laughed aloud at the wolf, Warwick gave a small smile. Nasus slowly grabbed the wolf's hand and held it, he gave it light strokes with his thumb, and he did so while watching TV. He began to lean on the headboard of the bed getting into a comfortable position, he still had his hand connected to Warwick's. A light blush began to appear on the wolf's face, even though they were together for a few months he still felt a little nervous when they held hands.

"What are we watching?" The canine asked. "Just some cooking show, I was just surfing." The wolf replied. "That's not what I seen. You seemed pretty interested when I came in, you didn't even hear the door close" Nasus said in a slight joking tone. "W-well I-" He stammered. Nasus began to laugh out loud, "It's ok if you're interested in cooking." He said. "I guess I'm a little curious." The wolf admitted. Warwick gave Nasus a big smile, Nasus returned by tightening his grip slightly on his paw. Warwick shifted closer the canine. The couple watched 'demacia's finest chef' marathon for an hour or so. "Well I'd hate to interrupt our show but can was watch a movie or something." He suggested. "Sure, but you have to find the movie". Warwick said before tossing Nasus the remote. He caught it without effort and began to surf through movie channels to find a decent movie. After about 5 minutes the couple decided to skip the movie.

"How about we play 20 questions?" Warwick asked out of pure boredom. Nasus shrugged his shoulders carelessly agreeing, He then began lying on the bed, He then rested his head in Warwick's lap and looked up to him, and he flashed him a charming smile. Warwick groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll go first I guess. Umm, what's your favorite color?" Warwick asked. "No." the canine responded. "What?" "If we're going to play this game, you better ask good questions." Nasus said staring directly into Warwick's soft crimson eyes. Warwick paused to think of a question. "How long have you lived?" Warwick asked. "Well that is a better question, but I'm sorry but my age is classified information." The canine joked, Warwick gave him a small frown. "Please." Warwick said sweetly. "Ok I'll give you a hint. I'm older than you." Nasus began to laugh. Warwick groaned once more. Nasus grabbed him and pulled Warwick down to his chest. At first he resisted, but he just gave into the canines forced snuggle. Nasus had a smug grin on his face that made Warwick quiver slightly. "Ok here's my question: Why do you let me call you my pup?" Nasus asked holding the wolf. Warwick really didn't know the answer to the question. "I don't know actually." Warwick mumbled. "I think you like being called my pup." Nasus began to tease. "W-what makes you think that?!" The wolf asked being a little embarrassed. "I bet if anyone else were to call you that you'd get upset." Nasus teased again. "W-well, you're the only one that I l-love. J-just shut up ok?!" Warwick yelled being completely flustered. Nasus gave Warwick a warm smile, he pulled the wolf in for a soft kiss. "I love you too Pup" Nasus said sweetly. Warwick just nuzzled the canine's neck and remained close.

"Hey Nasus, can I be honest with you?" Warwick asked breaking the silence. "Of course, you know you can tell me anything." Nasus said. "Warwick snuggled closer to Nasus. "I-I'm scared of what will happen after I'm gone…" Warwick mumbled. Nasus was immortal meaning he's never going to grow old and die. Nasus fell silent also, he held Warwick somewhat tighter. "Don't worry about that now, we'll find a way to cross that bridge when we get there." Nasus said trying to comfort the wolf, Warwick was still silent. Nasus used his hand to force the wolf to look at him directly. Warwick had signs of a tear drop or two. "We'll find a way, I promise." Nasus promised. Warwick nodded and wiped his eyes, Nasus leaned in and kissed the wolf's cheek. After a minute Warwick had another question. "I have one last question, If we could have pups what do you think they'd look like" Warwick asked as somewhat of a joke to burn some of the tension. "Well, I'd like to have an only child," Nasus said while in deep thought "And I want him to have my fur color (really dark almost black), your fur texture (Thick) and my eyes (cyan/light blue)" Nasus answered. "Well that's fair. It's kind of late." Warwick mentioned while looking to the window. He must have lost track of the time, they'd been talking for hours.

"You're turn" Warwick said. "I don't have any questions" Nasus lied. "Yes you do, think of this as the time you can ask me anything without me getting mad or offended" Warwick said spicing up their game of 20 questions. "I-I… never mind". Nasus backed out. "You can ask me." Warwick reassured. "But, Its- I just don't want to ask. It'd probably upset you" Nasus said. "Nasus…tell me, it's ok" Warwick said grabbing the canine's hand. "I… want-" Nasus cut himself off "This is hard to ask.". "Go ahead, as long as you didn't cheat on me I'm not going to be upset. Just say it." Warwick said squeezing Nasus' hand. Nasus took a lengthy pause, about 2 minutes to be exact. He began to feel knots in his stomach. "I-I want to mate you" Nasus admitted bluntly. His face became flushed, and the knots became worst. "oh" Warwick responded.

After one painfully long minute of awkward silence the wolf spoke. "Well, I can't say I haven't thought about us 'mating'." "I've only been thinking about it because, back in Shurima that was the only way to show your love for a woman other than marriage. I knew this was a bad question." Nasus said looking down. Warwick paused and considered Nasus' question, after a thinking it over Warwick gave his response. "Well, I think I'm ready for… it" Warwick said blushing also. "Oh…OH." Nasus didn't expect this answer. "Are you sure?" Nasus asked again. Warwick nodded. "Well, do you want to use protection or…" Nasus asked not finishing the last part. "I think we'll be ok" Warwick said. 'Nasus can't be that big, I'll be alright… I hope' Warwick thought. "This is my first time with someone, so you b-better be gentle!" Warwick said. "Of course, I promise".

Yo. This took so damn long, the things I do for love (You're awesome if you catch that reference). So I decided to tackle the sex thing as something they talk about instead of it happening as some sort of fling. I want it to seem more like a first step than them just doing it for the sake of doing it. Kind of like a test of love if you will. So the next chapter will have the actual lemon/smut/sex. If that's not your thing or you're not interested just skip it.


	12. Chapter 95

**WARNING THIS CHAPER CONTAINS SEXY CONTENT AND IT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOU. IF FOR ANY (WEIRD) REASON THIS MAKES YOU** **UNCOMFORTABLE YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY. NO SIGNIFICANT PLOT EVEN TAKES PLACE. YOU'RE SAFE TO SKIP IT.**

After Nasus and Warwick's little discussion they decided that they've waited long enough to consummate their love. The couple sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, do you have any experience?" Nasus asked the wolf. Warwick felt a blush coming on. "N-no, I never had t-the opportunity." He stumbled out. Nasus began to smile at his mate. "D-don't look at me like that! What is it?" Warwick asked. "It just makes me happy knowing that I'm your first." Nasus admitted. Warwick frowned a little. "I-I'm probably not your first, am I?" Nasus also frowned, He pulled the wolf into his lap and held him. "Pup… it's not like that, I-" The canine started. "I-it's ok. I don't have the right to be upset, I can't expect you to save yourself, knowing how long you've lived." Warwick said. He honestly felt hurt by that, he was in no place to be angry with Nasus, but he still felt a little sadness. Nasus could tell Warwick was a little upset. "Pup" Nasus said trying to get Warwick's attention, but the wolf had blanked out. "Warwick!" Nasus said a bit louder. Warwick snapped his head in the direction of Nasus. "I know that made you mad, I can see right through you." The canine stated. Warwick felt Nasus tighten his grip, he felt himself being pulled slightly closer. "Listen, I'm not the one who jumps from person to person. Believe it or not, you're first person I've been with for eons." Nasus took a slight pause. "God's rarely spend their time among the mortals so they don't mate or have relationships. I know it may not seem believable, but I haven't cared for someone this much in ages, the other person being Renekton, but at this point I don't consider him my brother anymore, for a while now I've been considering you and the others here in the league to be my home, my family. I'm not just telling you what you want to hear, I'm telling you the truth. It really does feel like my first, because I'm with you Pup. I love you, don't forget that." Nasus said to the wolf, he held him and slowly rubbed his back as he spoke. Warwick was shocked, he didn't expect such a heartfelt answer. He felt tears quickly fill his eyes.

"N-Nasus…" Warwick mumbled "Pup, why are you crying?" Nasus asked wiping the tears from his cheeks. Warwick began to kiss the canine. Nasus was surprised, but he kissed back with equal passion. After a minute, the couple pulled back. Warwick began tearing up again. "T-that made me so happy Nasus, I didn't know I meant that much to you." The wolf said wiping his eyes. "Nasus, I'm so glad I can experience this with you." The wolf said, he began smiling Nasus returned a small smile.

"Ok let's start slow, once we start kissing everything will take its course." Nasus directed. "Anything you want to add?" The canine asked. "I'm a little scared." Warwick confessed. "If it ever becomes too much for you just tell me and we can stop." Warwick nodded his head. Nasus stood up carrying the wolf, He place his lover on the large bed with his back on the bed sheets. Warwick felt a little exposed even though he still had all his clothes on. "I have an idea, roll over and take your shirt off." Nasus said. Warwick hesitantly took off his shirt and rolled over onto his belly.

At this point the T.V. was off, the lights were also off. The only thing illuminating the room were the bedside lamps. "Lay flat and don't move. Oh! And close your eyes." Nasus instructed. Warwick adjusted his position, he was confused as to what the canine was trying. He heard Nasus move around the room a bit. He felt Nasus enter the bed. Warwick soon felt something cool and liquidly touch his lower back. "W-what is that?! What are you doing?! This is weird!" Warwick shouted into the pillow. "It's just lotion, I wanted to give you a massage so you'd calm down." Nasus giggled. "I figured you could use one, also think of this as an apology for not letting you give me one. Just hold still." Nasus said. Nasus began to rub the mixture into the wolf's back. Warwick wasn't unfit by any means, he had muscles and his back and chest was mostly sculpted. Nasus first stared at the wolf's lower back near his tail. He applied pressure and rubbed his center, then his left, then right. This felt odd, not that it was displeasing, just very odd to the wolf. After a couple minutes Nasus moved to the next level, Warwick's middle. Nasus applied more lotion and continued his. He began to applied slight pressure to a few of the back muscles. After Nasus got passed the lower area the wolf began to feel some pleasure. After a couple minutes the wolf began loving every second of it, his face completely sunk into the pillow, Most of his moans were hidden by the fabric covering his face. Nasus added a touch more of lotion and continued. Feeling the coolness of the mixture on the fairly warm surface of his back, caused the wolf to Lift his head up and moan rather loudly. After he released he moaned so loudly he immediately buried his head once more. Nasus began to laugh. "You're enjoying this I assume?" the canine questioned. Warwick replied with a second groan of pleasure. Nasus finished up and moved to the next level, the wolf's neck and shoulders. He began to work his magic on the wolf's shoulder first. "I should have you do this to me once a week" Warwick moaned referring to the massage. "You know you're giving me one next time" Nasus said. After finished with the shoulders he moved to the neck. He while soothing the wolf's neck the canine heard a small crack. "That was great! Are you done?" Warwick asked. Nasus was 'almost' much finished at this point. "Almost" Nasus said while having a devious smirk. Nasus began to take his shirt off also revealing his toned body also. He was bigger than the wolf, meaning he also had a bigger chest and muscles respectively. "Roll over again" Warwick did so and seen Nasus bare chest with his scheming grin. Nasus crawled on top of the wolf with his smile still. Warwick began to feel a blush coming on.

Nasus began to kiss the wolf's chest. Warwick's blush to deepen furiously, his tail started to go crazy. Nasus moved up to his neck and began his attack. He planted small licks and kisses, while he playfully began to flick at the Wolf's nipples. Warwick started to laugh nervously. It felt weird to the wolf. Nasus began to kiss the wolf's muzzle, while doing so his constant flicking became pinching. Warwick began to moan, but it was muffled do to the kissing. The couple pulled back for breath and began to continue their love making. As they kissed Nasus slowly eased the wolf's shorts down leaving him in his boxers. Warwick felt the canine be he didn't object his motion. Nasus also began to kick his pants off, also leaving him in his boxers. Nasus began to kiss Warwick's neck again this time moving downwards. When he moved to the wolf's nipples he began to lick them seductively. After a couple minutes Warwick's nipples became hard diamond cutters. Nasus lightly nipped on the right one. Warwick began groaning.

Nasus moved even closer down to the Wolf's crotch. Warwick began to breathe a little heavily. Nasus noticed this "If it becomes too much, just say the word." Nasus spoke softly. Warwick took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Nasus continued down. He slowly pulled on the boxers until they were completely gone, revealing the wolf's semi cock. It was semi erect but it had yet to come out of its sheath, a small bit of pink was exposed from the tip. Nasus stood up for a second and dropped his boxers also, trying to make the wolf more comfortable. Nasus' cock was also sheathed, but his was flaccid and it began to hang. Warwick seen Nasus size and a little fear struck him. Warwick wasn't small, inversely he was quite gifted, him being around 11 1/2 inches long when erect. Being around Nasus made him feel a little scared but he was still turned on by Nasus size. Nasus was the bigger one of the too. His cock was comparable to his physical height, Nasus was about 14 inches, but the difficult part was the canine also being rather thick and girthy. Warwick wondered what Nasus plans were.

Nasus grabbed the lotion that had fallen on the floor due to their make out session. Nasus squeezed some onto his hand, and began to coat the wolf's semi-erect cock with it. Warwick covered his mouth as he started to moan when the cool solution touched his body. Nasus began to pump the wolf with his right hand. This felt wonderful to Warwick. He masturbated every once and a while and it felt nice but it feels even better when someone else is doing it. After a couple minutes of pumping, Warwick's cock began to draw out from the sheath, it soon stood at maximum length (11 ½in). Nasus then took the speed up a notch. As he continued pumping Warwick began to groaning loudly. At this point the lotion was mostly gone and Warwick was spewing pre from the head. Nasus began a laugh a little. Nasus then decide to turn his attention somewhere else. He moved his head down wards, past the wolf's member to his testicles. Nasus extended his tongue out his mouth and began to slowly lap his tongue the wolf's balls. "AH, N-Nasus…" Warwick called out. Nasus continued without a response. After a couple minutes Nasus moved up and began to lick up the wolf's shaft. Warwick bit back another moan by biting a pillow he was clutching. Nasus licked up, down, then up again. This continued for a couple seconds. Nasus moved on, He opened his mouth wide and tried to deep throat Warwick's member. "AHHHHH" Warwick shouted out of pure lust. Nasus bobbed up and down, he tasted the pre the salty pre in his mouth.

Nasus slowly took his mouth off the rod after a couple painful long minutes of deep throating, needless to say, that was Nasus first time giving a blow job so he found it hard to breathe. Nasus moved up and seen Warwick bright red eyes filled with lust. Nasus moved close to the wolf and slowly inserted a couple fingers into the wolf's mouth. "Suck" Nasus said softly. Warwick did so. He slipped his tongue in-between and around the canines fingers. Nasus pulled his fingers from the wolf's mouth and moved back down. Warwick's tail covered his exposed hole. Nasus pushed it aside. And slowly inserted one of his fingers into the wolf's tail hole. Warwick grunted a little. Nasus pushed that finger deep inside. He then added in the second one, then the third. Warwick breath became a little sporadic. At this point Nasus was also erect completely, his pre leaked all over the bed sheets. Nasus started to slowly pump in the three fingers in and out. This felt weird to Warwick, a little painful. Nasus could tell it hurt the wolf. Nasus began to lick the wolf shaft once more, erecting it once more. Nasus stretched the wolf while licking his cock at the same time.

"N-Nasus I'm c-close." Warwick moaned. Nasus immediately stopped. He sat on his knees and straddled the wolf, moving his legs over the canine's thighs. "I'm going to start slow, if it hurts too much say something." Nasus said while grabbing the lotion once more. Nasus squeezed some onto Warwick tail hole and on his own penis. He slowly pushed his penis inside of the wolf. As soon as the head was inside Nasus stop and gave the wolf time to adjust. Warwick felt odd, he wondered why some men found this sensation pleasurable, he would soon find out. Nasus then pushed in farther, and paused again. "Is that all?" Warwick asked while panting. Nasus kissed the wolf lovingly on his cheek. "That's not even half." Nasus said while laughing slightly. Warwick regretted what he thought right before they had sex. He would have took caution if he had known Nasus was that blessed.

Nasus pushed in even farther. Nasus started to slowly push in then out, it was painfully slow. Warwick felt the pulsing organ inside him and began to moan slightly. Nasus took this as a sign, Warwick was beginning to enjoy it. He began to speed up going faster. Nasus turned his attention to Warwick's cock it was starting to run flaccid again. Nasus started pumping again, and it soon stood out once more. Nasus began to thrust harder and deeper. As Nasus thrusted Warwick felt Nasus hit a spot inside him, Warwick closed his eyes. He began to see stars as Nasus continued to hit a certain spot. "AHH, there!" Warwick moaned. "Hit it again". Nasus thrusted even deeper hitting Warwick's G-spot.

After a couple minutes of pumping, Warwick felt heat rising inside his crotch. Without a single word Warwick felt himself cumming. "AGGHH" Warwick screamed. His crotch shot out warm liquid. It fired upward into the air, a couple shots landed on Nasus' chest and a few on Warwick's face. Nasus continued to pump the wolf's cock and a few dribbles of semen slid down the wolf's cock on the Nasus hand that still pumped it. Nasus wrapped his arms around Warwick and pressed himself close the wolf while thrusting. "I-I'm sorry for this" Nasus mumbled to the wolf. "Huh?" Warwick panted. Nasus began to biting on Warwick's neck. It aroused the wolf at first, but instead of Nasus normal nibbling it started to hurt. Nasus bit down harder into his lover using his fangs. He then pierced the skin and tasted a little blood. "You're mines now…" Nasus moaned after biting the wolf. Nasus pulled back still thrusting. "I-I'm almost there!" Nasus shouted while nuzzling his lover's neck fur. Nasus fast pace soon slowed but it became more powerful, Nasus began using all 14 inches. "F-FUCK!" Nasus shouted. He began to shoot wave after wave of cum inside the wolf. 'One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight' Warwick counted the shots. Warwick felt Nasus hot seed inside of him, he felt himself fill with Nasus. Nasus continued his thrusting even after finishing. Nasus came to a complete stop after a couple minutes. Nasus loudly panted. They stayed together like that for some time before Nasus pulled out. He crawled up to the wolf and held him and kissed him.

"I love you Nasus"

"I love you too Pup"

* * *

Here ya go! Sorry if it ya know, sucks this is my first time writing sex. Sorry again about the diamond cutter description XD. Go crazy kids


	13. Chapter 10

Nasus snored lazily as the couple slept well into the afternoon due to their actions the previous night. Inversely Warwick slept rather quietly releasing no sound whatsoever, Warwick rested calmly in his mates firm grip. Warwick slowly batted his eye lids open, waking up gently. Warwick looked upon Nasus seeing he was still dreaming. Warwick focused his gaze on Nasus, not saying a word. Warwick lifted his paw and slowly began to stroke Nasus cheek lovingly, as he reflected on last night. As he did so he immediately felt a sharp pain in his neck, lower back and buttocks. Warwick ignored the soreness and continued to calmly caress his mate. Nasus yawned slightly and nuzzled into Warwick's paw, he then rested once more and continued snoring. Warwick felt himself beginning to blush. The wolf began to wonder, is being caressed one of Nasus 'turn on'. Warwick decided that what he was doing was fairly creepy so he stopped, he shifted closer laying his head on the canine's warm chest.

Warwick felt his eyes grow slightly heavy, he closed his eyes beginning to fall asleep again. As he slowly drifted he felt Nasus starting to move as he woke up. Nasus sat up and stretched his arms, after doing so he laid down and wrapped one of his arms around the wolf snuggling. Warwick felt slightly annoyed that when he was falling back asleep Nasus decided to wake up. "Good morning" Warwick said while snuggling the canine. "Good morning to you too" Nasus said. "How do you feel?" The canine asked while beginning to rub the wolf's back. "My neck hurts a bit and my backside is sore." Warwick admitted. Immediately after speaking Warwick felt Nasus pull him into a tight hug, He felt Nasus' warm and furry chest and began to blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough on your first time" Nasus apologized. "I-I'm alright, d-don't be sorry" Warwick said being flustered. "Besides… I enjoyed it…" The canine gave his mate a small smile and a kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad I was able to experience 'it' with you Pup". Whenever Nasus called Warwick his 'pup' the wolf felt a sense of security and care.

"Hey c-can I ask you a question" Warwick stuttered. "You know you can tell me anything" Nasus said falling back down to the mattress, Warwick looked down to the canine. "Wh-why'd you bite my neck so hard?" Warwick asked feeling a bit embarrassed "I think you left a mark". Nasus quickly sat up and pulled back some of Warwick's fur and began to examine the bite mark. It didn't seem that bad, but it did pierce the skin leaving small teeth marks. Warwick wasn't upset he was curious, his fur was more than long enough to cover it so it wasn't a problem. "I-I don't know" Nasus mumbled "Heat of the moment? primal instinct?" Nasus suggested, the canine had a deep blush that only grew bigger.

Warwick could feel the canine's embarrassment, it was a sight to behold. It was rare for Nasus to blush so much to the point it was visible. "H-how is your b-back" Nasus asked trying to overcome the awkward silence "You were in a u-uncomfortable position for quite a while" He said turning away. "It's just my lower back, right above my tail that hurts" Warwick replied. "Maybe hot shower would relax the muscles" Nasus suggested overcoming his embarrassment. "You're probably right, it's worth a try" Warwick said while climbing out the bad. It took Warwick a second to realize that he and Nasus were still nude from their 'mating' session.

"Nice view!" Nasus called out while admiring the wolf's firm butt. Warwick blushed and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a small slam.

Warwick sighed as he turned the knob in the shower stall letting the water fall. He waited for the water to warm up before stepping in, he felt shivers running down his spine as the water ran down his chest. Warwick grabbed his bottle of body wash from the shelf inside the shower. The bottle read "Age of Beauty" It was a gift from his dear friend Ahri, it surprised the wolf that the bottle lasted this long. Warwick popped off the cap. As he did so he heard the door open, then close after a couple seconds. Warwick looked to the sliding glass door of the shower stall. He used his paw to wipe away some of the condensation on the door, He seen Nasus standing in the bathroom also in the nude with an uncomfortable smirk. Warwick felt himself blushing, Warwick scrambled to cover himself with his paws but failed miserably. The wolf decided to give up on the modesty, they had already seen each other, so it's no point in hiding.

"Do you need something sir?" Warwick asked sounding a bit annoyed. "Well, since you said you were taking a shower, I thought I should take one also." Nasus responded. "Well the shower is being occupied at the moment, come back later" Warwick said as he began to clean himself. Nasus emitted a small laugh before opening the shower door and stepping in. "W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!" Warwick shouted. "I'm trying to take my shower, get out!" Warwick hissed. "It's OUR shower, don't be selfish" Nasus said playfully, Warwick turned to the canine with an irritated look, Nasus smiled at the wolf. Warwick sighed and continued his shower, trying his best to ignore the canine behind him.

"Hey." Nasus said. "What…" Warwick answered. "Can you wash my back?" Nasus asked turning his back to the wolf. "No" the wolf responded, Nasus turned back and frowned. "Please Pup…" Nasus asked again, this time holding a bath sponge up. "Turn around…" Warwick said while snatching the sponge. After a few minutes of washing the couple decided to step out. Well, it was more of Nasus following Warwick just to bug him.

Warwick grabbed the closest towel off the rack and began drying, as he did so he felt another towel touching his back. The wolf turned to see Nasus drying off his back, the canine gave the wolf a sheepish grin. "You're lucky like you" Warwick teased, he turned and faced Nasus. Nasus wrapped the towel around both their bodies bringing them closer. "I love you too" Nasus said bringing his muzzle close to the wolf's for a kiss.

The couple left the bathroom and got dressed for the day that was about half way over.

"I need to go help Lux out with planning the rest of the party, it's past noon and I'm already late as it is." Warwick said while shoving his keycard and his wallet into his pockets. Nasus sat on the bed and nodded. "I'll be back tonight, see you at dinner. Warwick said stepping out the door.

Nasus fell back onto the bed sprawling and enjoying the large bed, having a big bed was one of the few perks of sharing a room. After a couple minutes of relaxing Nasus decided he could use some fresh air, he left the bed and entered the closet. He came out dressed in his long dark colored coat, with a red stripped scarf. He left his room into the halls and soon found himself in what used to be called the garden until winter started.

* * *

The sun shined brightly onto the flawless snow covered ground, but that beauty only lasted a moment, Nasus soon destroyed it by walking along the path. He walked and watched as the snow gently fell from the sky. Nasus soon found himself at a snow covered bench. He wiped away most of the snow and rested on the chilly seat.

Nasus took the time to appreciate how majestic the garden looked with all the snow and ice, the water fountain that was the center of the garden was turned into an interesting ice sculpture made by nature. Nasus felt the presence of something behind him, coming closer and closer.

"What do business do you have with me Wolf." Nasus asked without turning around. "I just want to talk" Wolf said slowing his approach. Wolf reached the opposite end of the bench and sat down being as far away as possible. Wolf had worn a white jacket with black buttons bordering the seams. "You're older than everyone here in the league, no?" Wolf inquired while staring into the sheets of snow. "Almost, Anivia takes the cake, that old bird has been around since the beginning." Nasus answered smoothly, adjusting his scarf. "Well, is it safe to assume that you're wise?" Wolf asked a second question. "That is how most mortals describe me, yet you are no mortal" Nasus responded taking a pause "I'm growing impatient" Nasus finished. "That fight with Lamb… I messed up, I should have treated her better. With your mate, he gave me kindness when no one else would…" Wolf mumbled lowly. The winds began to pick up in speed making it slightly harder to see and hear. "What I'm asking is, for your guidance. I already lost Warwick, I don't want to lose Lamb too." Wolf said without making eye contact. Nasus began with a light chuckle "Well to start, you didn't lose Warwick…yet." Nasus took a pause allowing the winds to die down slightly. "He's my mate, I know him well enough. It takes a lot for him to lose his cool, I know he confronted you. But he's not completely done with you, you still have a chance to apologize. Lamb is similar, you just need to admit you're wrong and ask for forgiveness." Nasus finished. "Do you think they'll forgive me" Wolf asked with a hint of desperateness. "I do not know, that's up to them. All you can do is hope, just because you apologize doesn't fix what you have broken. It's their decision whether they accept you or not, I cannot give you a direct answer unfortunately. Nasus said giving wise advice. The canine stood up from the frosty bench, he silently left Wolf alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Warwick quickly passed through the halls without running. He took multiple turns until he reached his destination, the lounge. The doors leading inside had a sign on it 'Planning committee meeting' is what the sign read. Warwick pushed passed the doors, and seen a group of champions gathered around a table talking. This committee consisted of: Lux as the leader, Sona, Quinn (and Valor), Braum, Ezreal, Karma and Warwick himself.

"Ok everyone has their jobs! Try to get everything set up before the day's over, find me if you have any problems." Lux said while holding a checklist to herself. "We're meeting tomorrow at 9am sharp, to discuss how we'll design the mess hall. Everyone got that?" Everyone gave a soft applause of agreement. "Ok guys see you all in the morning, don't forget our goal is for everyone to have fun!" Lux finished. Everyone stood up and left their separate ways.

"Hey Lux! Sorry I'm a little late…" Warwick apologized. Lux rolled her eyes "A little?" the blonde questioned, Lux began to laugh. "It's fine." Warwick laughed an awkward chuckle. "So what's my job for the party?" The wolf asked, Lux flipped through a couple pages of her clipboard. "We already have Sona and Karma for music and dance..." She flipped through a few more pages. Me and Ez are doing the lightshow…" The blonde mumbled to herself quietly while turning another page. "Ok I got it, I wanted to give you the job to spread out invitations to the summoner's on the office floors, but since you were late Quinn asked for your job. So you're serving drinks with Braum, who's in charge of the ice sculpture." Lux said cheerfully, while pressing her clipboard to her chest. "Sorry again for being late, I kind of slept in" He apologized again. "Its fine, just don't miss the morning meeting" She reminded. "I need to go, Ez and I were going to practice our show" She said pointing to Ezreal who was leaning against the door waiting. "Ok, see you tomorrow then!" Warwick said to Lux as she walked away, she gave him a wave a dismissal as she left the room. 'I guess I can go back to the room early?' The wolf thought. As he also left the room turning off the lights on his way out the door.

Sorry this took so long, I was really busy (and lazy) last week, I should get the next one out sooner. Sorry for the shorty chapter. Anyways, PM if you need anything

Lots of Love guys and grills!


	14. Chapter 11

Wolf paced through the halls, back and forth, back and forth. He had a small piece of paper of tattered paper in his hand, the paper looked mangled from Wolf's constant distress. Wolf glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 10:15pm. It was getting later by the second and Lamb was bound to go to sleep soon. Wolf took a deep breath and opened the door to his room, the lights were dimmed and Lamb was sleeping gracefully in her bed. Wolf felt the urge to wake her.

Wolf crept quietly to the bed, standing before her. Wolf began to feel butterflies in his stomach, he immediately covered his mouth to quite his breathing. Lamb slowly began to rise. Her dark hollow eyes met Wolf's. "Did you need something?" Lamb asked meekly slightly turning her head away. "I wanted…" wolf paw began to shiver a little shaking the parchment. "What is that?" Lamb asked referring to the noise of the shaking paper. "N-nothing. It was nothing, sorry to wake you" Wolf muttered walking away towards his side of the room.

Wolf crawled into his bed and quietly sighed to himself. He balled up the note and tossed it near the waste bin in the corner. The paper bounced off the wall and rested on floor. Wolf groaned at his lack of courage. He was somewhat upset with himself for being so cowardly, he turned towards the wall closest to his bed and attempted to sleep.

* * *

*BEEP*, Warwick groaned and rolled over hoping the noise would stop. *BEEP* Warwick sat up and pressed the snooze button on the digital clock, he closed his eyes and rested once more. After 5 minutes of uninterrupted sleep the clock buzzed again *BEEP* "God damnit…" the wolf mumbled, he sat up and stopped the alarm. Warwick crawled out of the bed and walked towards the window, opening the blinds revealing the sunlight.

The natural light filled the room showing all that was consumed in the darkness. Nasus was still sleep in bed. The wolf took a quick shower and dressed for the day, wearing casual jeans with a solid black shirt that matched Nasus's fur color. Warwick looked over the clock once more it read 8:33. Warwick had a little time to kill. The wolf sat on the edge of the bed and looked down onto his lover. Warwick gently brushed his paw on his face, much like he did the previous morning. Nasus slowly opened his eyes waking up gently. Nasus looked up to the wolf, "what are you doing?" Nasus asked provoking the wolf. Warwick immediately began blushing. "I-I um, nothing I was just leaving." Warwick said standing up and walking away. He felt Nasus paw wrap around his hand, stopping his movement. "Come lay down with me Pup, you have time." Nasus beckoned while giving a small smile. Warwick smiled and crawled back into the bed with the canine, they quietly snuggled and hugged.

Nasus connected their muzzles sealing a warm kiss, after a moments the couple pulled away. "You've been quite busy a bit lately." Nasus inquired. "Yeah… It sucks but after the party, we don't have anything planned until the week of Christmas, and that's almost a month away." Warwick said glancing at the window, looking at the snow pelted trees. "That's true, the year's coming to a close. Well another, that is." Nasus said with slight humor. "Hey, we've been together since the summer, and it's almost Christmas, I feel like we should treat ourselves to a little anniversary gift of some sort." The wolf suggested. "And what 'treat' do you have in mind?" The canine asked. Warwick thought for a second. "A trip maybe? I heard Piltover has a nice winter festival this time of year, maybe we can ask for a few vacation days." "That's not a bad idea, but I was thinking some place a bit warmer. I've been around snow for ages but I still don't like it!" Nasus said laughing loudly. "Can we visit the Shuriman Desert? That's your homeland. You can show me all the landmarks, a tour if you will." Nasus pondered this suggestion for a moment. "That's not a bad idea, it'd be nice to return to my roots for a while. Yeah, yeah let's do it, just me and you. Promise!" Nasus said with enthusiasm, Warwick leaned in and the couple kissed once more. "I got to go," Warwick said with a tint of sadness. Nasus held the wolf slightly tighter, and kissed once more. "I know… but worry about the party. I'll be there tonight and we'll dance together." Nasus said to the Wolf, giving him smile. Warwick replied with a grin. "See you tonight Nasus" Warwick said as he left. "Same!" Nasus called out to the wolf.

Warwick entered the lounge a few minutes early, everyone was already there sitting around the large table, but Lux was missing. Warwick and the other champions chatted for a few minutes while waiting for Lux. Almost 10 minutes later the blonde scrambled in, she looks sleep deprived.

"Sorry, I had a rough night." She said sitting down in her usual chair, she straightened the papers in her clipboard and began to flip through it. After getting ready she stood up and began speaking. "Ok, so I got the green light to close the cafeteria today, so we can set up. Everyone has an hour of free time then we meet in the cafeteria so we can begin the decorations. Be there at about 10!"

* * *

Wolf groaned as he slowly sat up in his bed, He looked around the dull room he had yet to decorate, he assumed Lamb would get around to designing things, but since the fight she has been going on without him, except on the rift. Wolf looked over to the corner where the waste bin has sat, it was empty. "W-Where is it!" Wolf grunted to himself standing up and searching for the paper. Wolf noticed that Lamb was missing. 'She must have emptied the trash before leaving, damn.' Wolf thought to himself.

Wolf sat down on the edge of his twin sized bed. He enjoyed the sweet silence which he had grown to love, but he soon grew bored. 'I wonder what the lazy wolf is doing' Wolf though referring to Warwick. He stood up and walked to the door, as he neared the door he remembered what happened with his last encounter with the other wolf. Wolf looked down at the tan carpeting in the room, he turned back and rested on the bed once more. His head hung low the ground, and his usual look of annoyance turned to a face of sadness and regret. 'I understand why he hates me… I messed up' Wolf admitted to himself as he sulked. After a few moments Wolf began to remember his little chat with Nasus. 'I should at least say sorry, even if he doesn't forgive me. Wolf said standing up, he soon exited his room.

* * *

Later that evening, it was almost party time and Wolf still struggled to find Lamb and Warwick, most of the champions were already gathered in the mess hall dressed in their best attire. Wolf didn't have any fancy clothing so he joined like he normally would. As he entered he noticed the well-polished floor, the basic tables had pearl white tablecloths on them and a cluster of balloons at each group of champs sitting. Most of the champions wore expensive silk dress or well-tailored suits made to fit. Wolf noticed the two Piltover cops pass him with their arms locked. The one with the pink hair, had on a white suit with golden highlights along the collar and couplets on the wrist. Her pink hair looked as it normally did. The second police officer had on an equally white dress that hugged her legs, her hair was neatly curled and placed into an elegant bun.

"Everyone please take a seat, we're going to start soon!" Lux said standing before a microphone in the center of the cafeteria. Wolf took a seat at the nearest table, he sat alone.

"Good evening everyone! I trust everyone is having a good time?" Lux asked, the crowd of champions responded with a small cheer. "Well, let's not forget what we're celebrating!" Lux had on a silky short cut dress that exposed most of her right leg, her normal straight blond hair was rolled into vibrant curls and she had a rainbow heart hair clip that reflected her personality. "Today marks the League of Legends 7th anniversary! Today is the day to celebrate everyone's goals and accomplishment summoner and champion alike. Cheers to everyone, the old champs that been here since day one to the champs who been here for less than a week!" Lux said enthusiastically into the mic holding up a glass. Everyone responded by clinking their glass with their friends, and even enemies. "First on the agenda Is Karma and Sona with their beautiful song and dance!" Lux said to everyone cheerfully. Lux cleared the center and Sona appeared floating like she normally did with her Etwahl, Karma soon followed behind her wearing her traditional black gown. The duo began playing.

Warwick stood behind the table of refreshment pouring cup after cup for the thirst champions, Warwick had worn an old suit he used only on occasions. The wolf sighed while standing behind the large table filled with cups, he glanced up at the large ice statue resting in the bowl of punch, it was a large depiction of a poro with a mustache? It was well made, and very detailed but the mustache was a slightly confusing. "You like the sculpture?" Warwick heard a manly voice, he turned to his side and seen Braum standing there with him. "It's great! It couldn't be any better" The wolf complimented. "Oh its nothing really, it only took 5 minutes" Braum began laughing, "Thank you my friend" he said in his husky accent. Warwick smiled at the large man then turned his attention to the drinks, a line was starting to build up. 'I guess a lot of the champs and summoners didn't prefer Gragas alcohol' The wolf thought as he pour cup after cup of the fruit punch, He glanced over to Gragas's small table where he gave out mead, a few males drunk his ale and wines but not to many for the most part. 'This is going to be a long night' Warwick thought to himself.

* * *

As the party resumed for an hour or so, Wolf found it harder and harder to gain the confidence to talk to Warwick and he still hasn't found Lamb. Wolf sunk into his chair as he looked at the magic lights in the air which Lux and Ezreal conjured with their magic. Wolf sighed and stood up, he contemplated leaving and going to sleep early. "Leaving so soon?" Lamb asked as she took a seat at the table Wolf was sitting at.

The wolf turned his head and seen Lamb sitting there, much like him she lacked formal clothing. Lamb sat gracefully at the end of her seat staring at the colorful lightshow the mages were creating. "Sit, stay a while" Lamb said to the wolf. Wolf sat down on the opposite end of the table. "Lamb I-I I'm sorry I-" Wolf started. "I know Wolf, I found the note on the floor. So I see you had a falling off with Warwick?" she questioned. "Yeah, I've been a horrible friend to both of you, but mostly you I'm so sorry…" Wolf said looking away from Lamb. "It's alright wolf, I can sense your sincerity I've known you for forever, I can tell when you're being truthful." Wolf smiled slightly, "I feel so foolish for feeling so down." "Well you need a bit of a reality check, if you ask me" Lamb said. The two stared at each other, they quickly busted into a fit a laughter, they gained attention of some of the champions and summoners at nearby tables. "I missed you Lamb" Wolf mumbled after laughing. "Same" Lamb said.

* * *

Warwick stood behind the counter, At this point both of the performances were over and most of the champions and summoners were either eating and enjoying each other's company or dancing to Sona's wonderful music. But Warwick was somewhat upset, he was stuck behind the counter and he was already scolded once by Lux for leaving, and Braum was sitting in a chair also behind the counter but half asleep. "Excuse me can I get a glass of punch?" someone asked. "uh, sure." Warwick said standing and pouring a cup. "Sorry about that" Warwick said looking up to the patron. Nasus stood before him in a jet black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath. Warwick began to feel a certain hotness as he looked at the canine dressed in a suit. "Sorry it took me so long, Ahri asked me to help pick out her dress since you weren't there. She told me I had a terrible sense of dresses. Nasus laughed off. "Oh yeah, I normally help her out with that. I'm not expert either, she had to 'train' me on what color works well with her body." Warwick said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Come on, I owe you a dance" Nasus said while extending his paw out. Warwick began blushing immensely. He hesitated slightly. "Go dance, I can hold down the fort" Braum said yawning slightly. Warwick accepted the polite gesture and stood up holding hands with Nasus. He led them to the open space where the champions and summoners danced.

Nasus placed his hands on the wolf's hips and pulled him close as Sona's tune began to slow. Warwick wrapped arms around the canine's neck. The two twirled and shared small conversations as they danced. Warwick felt small blushes appear on his cheek as a few summoners watched, the champions were comfortable with them as a couple but the summoners didn't know and were still adjusting to the site of the couple. "Hey Pup" Nasus called staring into Warwick's scarlet. "Yes?" He replied. "This reminds me of our first dance in Pantheons restaurant a few months ago, doesn't it?" Nasus said bringing up the past. "Yeah, I remember that. You looked so handsome that night." Warwick complimented. "Not that you're ugly every other day! I mean you looked extra nice that day!" Warwick said as his blush grew "I get it, I get it Pup" Nasus smirked. "You look amazing…" Nasus said randomly as the couple slowly swayed to and fro. Nasus pressed his muzzle on the Wolf's sharing a passionate kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds they pulled away. Warwick pressing his head against Nasus' chest, savoring the closeness. Nasus leaned his head down and nuzzled his head into the wolf's neck as they danced. "I love you so much Pup" Nasus mumbled while holding the wolf tighter.

Warwick felt a small tap on his shoulder, he lifted his head and turned to see Wolf and Lamb standing behind him. "Hey there, War." Wolf said shorting Warwick's name awkwardly. "Hey" the other wolf responded. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was being a toxic friend and I'm sorry. I hope we can still be buddies." Wolf said confidently. Warwick turned to Nasus, The canine shrugged his shoulders in response. "I forgive you, but please never call me 'War' again." Warwick laughed at the odd nickname. Wolf and Lamb began to laugh a bit also. "So are you two cool?" Nasus asked. Lamb nodded her head. "Even though Wolf's an insensitive knucklehead, he's my partner and I love him" Lamb said sweetly, Wolf smiled at Lamb. "Well what are you waiting for? Come dance with us!" Nasus suggested. The Kindred joined Nasus and Warwick in merriment.

The couple danced well into the evening, enjoying the company of their friends.

* * *

Here's the end of A Wolf's Loyalty. I know it seems a bit cheesy, but I'll take a happy cheesy ending over a sad one anyday! Anyways I wanted to address something. *Stands on soap box* I wanted to say thank you for all the comments and support. I know my writing isn't good, there are many other authors out there better than me, but reading and listening to all the support is the reason i didn't drop this in the first place. It makes me smile everytime i get that little email saying someone liked or favorited my story, you guys don't know how much that means to me. such a big thank you to all of the commenters and the silent majority that reads. Love you all. Enough with the sappy stuff *wipes tear*

WHO'S READY FOR SOME TSUNDERE RENGAR!?


End file.
